Akame ga kiru: Tatsumi The fallen prince
by blackcrow'swing
Summary: Eleven year old Tatsumi was the crowned prince of the empire but a plot to remove him from the thrown and put his naive and innocent younger brother in his place goes wrong. Saved by a retired general, Tatsumi is safely hidden in a village to the north. Ten years later he has returned to take back what's rightfully his and kill the man who ruined his life in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so like I promised the first real chapter of the Fallen prince and like I said just like Dragon of the whirpool it will most likely be a once a month releases unless I get the time and motivation to write more.

* * *

Akame ga kill: the fallen prince

Disclaimer: all Akame ga kiru related stuff in this is owned by Takahiro please support the official release.

Chapter: 1

A lone man walks on a deserted road heading towards the empire's capital. He has a lean build but, with every step you can tell he has a deadly grace and nobility. The man is wearing a black with red trim long coat that hugs his body perfectly. Under the coat he is wearing a plain white muscle shirt and dark blue traveling pants and hidden from sight on his right thigh a empty black/silver pommel of a sword.. He is also wearing black combat gloves with a silver plate attached to the back of his hand, a pair of black and sliver combat boots and finally a silver with emerald green trim scarf covering the lower half of his face while the hood of his coat hides the rest. Hidden in his right coat sleeve is a dagger.

The guy stretches his arms in to the air for brief second then lowers one of them to cover his mouth as he yawns loudly.

"Hm, well that was really boring, kinda hoped for more of a challenge from those bandits."

The young man soon perks up at the loud roar a little in the distance and soon starts running at full speed while constantly chanting in a loud voice .

"Mine, mine, mine."

Two traveling merchants look in fear as the first class risk species, earth dragon stares down at them hungrily. The two close their eyes and pray for it to be over quickly and painlessly; soon after they close their eyes they hear a voice in the distance getting closer by the second, one of them peeks out of one eye to see while the other only hears as the sound of flesh and bone being severed brutally. The other merchant slowly opens his eyes and they both see someone standing between the two severed half's of the danger beast.

The warrior then clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Not even a warm up..how boring."

The strange fighter then walks right pass the other two people on the road without even acknowledging them.

One of the merchants soon shakes off the shock and then asks who he cant help but think sounds like a teenager, even if his voice is muffled by the scarf nervously.

"Oi, kid who are you?"

The man turns his head and says in a muffled voice.

"The name is Tatsumi."

Then with out another word Tatsumi continues foreword passed the two merchants ignoring their rapid fire questions.

A few hours later Tatsumi enter the capital city of the empire in search of some food. As he walks around he thinks to him self.

'now how should I play this, should I go and join the military or try my luck and hunt down the rumored night raid assassins.'

As Tatsumi ponders this while just entering a local tavern and sitting down a blonde girl sits in front of and gives a flirtatious smile and asks cheerfully.

"Hey, I haven't seen around before. Are you new to the city?"

Tatsumi raises his head and silently stares at the girl in front of him. He then shrugs and replies casually.

"Ya is it that easy to tell."

the blonde shakes her head 'no' and then grins mischievously before she answers back.

"Not really you just smell kinda like the country is all."

Tatsumi raises a hidden brow and nods but doesn't say thing to that comment. He then notices the girl staring at his money pouch and decides to skip lunch and begins to stand the girl stops him by asking.

"So mystery guy, you going to tell me you name?"

Tatsumi smiles under his scarf and responds.

"Common curtisy dictates you should introduce your self first."

Before she can even form response Tatsumi quickly walks out of the tavern and disappears in to the crowds.

As Tatsumi continues to walk around the city hands in his coat pockets a carriage pulls up in front of him . A young girl hops out and looks up at Tatsumi and smiles warmly.

"hello, my name is Airia, what's yours?"

Tatsumi looks down at the girl in confusion before replying.

"It's Tatsumi nice to meet you Airia-san."

Airia nods at him then tilts her head cutely and asks.

"Are you lost Tatsumi-kun."

Tatsumi shrugs then scratches his cheek.

"Not really, I'm just looking for an inn to stay at for the night and maybe some food."

Airia grins and claps her hands in excitement.

"Oh, well I think I can help you with you problem. How about you come stay the night at my families mansion I'm sure mama and papa would be ok with it"

Tatsumi simply nods his head in confusion but follows Airia in to the carriage. He then sits in front of the kind girl a smirk plays on his lips as he thinks.

'This might be interesting. Wonder why she is offering me a place to sleep, cause I doubt it very much that it is from the kindness of he heart.'

Tatsumi then looks up from his musings and asks the girl.

"Airia-san why are you offering to help me. I mean you don't even know me."

Airia giggles in to her hand then says sweetly and with some traces of mirth.

"Well Tatsumi-kun because it's the right thing to do."

Tatsumi rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I see well then thank you very much, I really appreciate your kindness."

Once they reach the mansion Airia introduces Tatsumi to her parents. Who then ask him several questions about why he came to the capital and if he had come here alone or if he came with other people. After Tatsumi answered everything they asked the family showed Tatsumi to a guest room that he could use for the night . Which Tatsumi bowed and thanked them for; the family had waved off his thanks as no trouble at all and left Tatsumi to clean up.

After Tatsumi closed the door and locks it he went over to the bed and started to undress . A few small scars become visible on his chest and back his brown hair hangs loosely while spiking slightly down to just above his shoulders while a bang slightly covers his left eye in a sort of fang look.

He also has a black and purple lotus flower tattoo on the upper middle of his back. Around his neck a silver chain with a ruby rose in front of a Obsidian iron cross pendent, that he had received in what felt like a different life time from a strange blue eyed, blue haired girl who had called him, her future mate. Tatsumi smiles at the memories as he then walks in to the shower.

Awhile later after he had showered Tatsumi lays down in the soft bed and falls asleep almost instantly.

Later that evening in the middle of the night Tatsumi is awoken by a bunch of screams from outside and inside the house. So as quickly and silently as possible he gets dressed making sure his pendent is safely tucked in his shirt. He then heads out of the room and scans everything around him, he notices a group of four outside a window standing on what looks like wire and he internally smirks while thinking.

"So those must be the infamous and rumored night raid... how interesting ."

Tatsumi then starts running passed all the dead bodies that where left strewn in the mansion till he is outside and see Airia running into a shed a little ways away from the mansion. so quietly follows her and enters the shed what he sees causes his eyes to widen in shock and turns at the sound of the door slamming closed and is very surprised to see Tatsumi, but before she can say anything Tatsumi grabs her by the throat and growls out.

"What the fuck did you sick twist creatures do too these poor innocent people?"

Even with the lack of oxygen Airia still grins insane and cackles before replying

"Innocent people? Please they are no better then cattle waiting for slaughter and that's what we did. I mean who would miss a bunch of country bumpkins."

Tatsumi's eyes harden even more at her comment as a whisper on the wind breath in to his ear to use him, but Tatsumi ignores it and slides out his dagger from his sleeve before very slowly he pierces it through the insane girls chest till the tip reaches her heart. He then moves the blade angle up doing minimal damage to the outside but cutting open the girls pain must have been excruciating as her strangled screams where loud enough to wake the dead and was eternally etched in to her face as she died .

Tatsumi lets the body drop from his grip as he looks at it coldly before leaving it to rot with the rest of the 'cattle'. He silently prays for this thing and her ilk to burn for eternally while being tortured by all those she had tortured.

Once Tatsumi exits the shed he ends up standing almost face to face with another familiar person. The unforgettable long black hair and red eyes of Akame.

The girl stares at him with out a hint of emotion and then tonelessly says.

"Eliminate"

Tatsumi's eyes widen a fraction at the sound of her voice but still manages to block her blade with the point of his dagger, he then kicks her in the stomach sending the scary and dangerous girl skidding back and giving himself a bit of breathing room.

He quickly looks at his surrounding from the corners of his eyes and not seeing any of the girls comrade falls in to a basic sword stance. Neither says anything then a split second later they both disappear and just as quickly reappear in a sword lock as sparks flash from both blades. Tatsumi then reaches out and grabs the girl then throw her over his shoulder.

The girl almost instantly gets her bearing back after she is thrown and turns her body to slash at his exposed back but much to her shock he turns on his heel and blocks her attack once again with just the tip. She then jumps back to get some space between them and to come up with a different plan.

Tatsumi rotates his shoulder to regain some feeling in to it because that last attack was no joke.

'Bloody hell she has diffidently gotten a hell of a lot stronger since my exile ten years ago *sigh* I miss that energetic and happy girl.'

Tatsumi had then caught a slight amount of movement on his right side and then sighs out loud before muttering.

"Damn, looks like this spars is over and here it was just starting to get fun."

Akame looks at him curiously and wonders why he dropped his guard but before she can attack and kill him A tall armored guy appears in front of her and bops her on the head lightly, causing the girl to blink then tilt her head as she looks to be holding back tears while holding where the armored guy tapped her.

"Akame look the kid surrendered so no need to go all emotionless killer on the poor guy any more."

Tatsumi watches this scene play out and gains a small tic mark and internally rages.

"That asshole hasn't bloody changed a bit he still so bloody laid back. Wonder if the blockhead has finally come out of the closet yet."

Tatsumi then feels an arm wrap around his neck and feel extra weight leaning on his right side. He looks to his side and sees the blonde girl from earlier that day, she looks him in the eye and grin before saying.

"Ya Akame calm down he's kinda harmless I met this mystery cutie earlier today. by the way I'm Leone."

Akame glares at the unknown but sheathes her katana regardless. soon afterwards a green haired youth runs towards the small group followed by a purple haired women with glasses. she then smiles kindly at Tatsumi while the guy with green hair glares at him suspiciously.

Before Tatsumi can react to the glare the armored suited guy knocks him unconscious, but just before everything goes black he hear the armored guy shouts out.

"Alright people lets head back to base the boss is going to want to hear about all this."

Tatsumi's last thoughts then just before he passes out are.

'I'm going to punch that closet homo in the face when I wake up.'

* * *

Alright that the first chapter hope it was interesting so comment let me know now to answer one reviewers question no Tatsumi isn't going to be cold he will actually be pretty warm and kind hearted but he does love a good fight and it can make him lose himself in it but also you have to remember he was betrayed by his kingdom, his father was killed and his little brother is being used as a puppet by the guy who tried to kill him so when it comes to watching his empire drown itself in corruption and people using his brother's innocence to fuck it up more he will be very vengeful.


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter of the fallen prince and hopefully if I can crunch them out a new chapter of destiny and Naruto will be out within a day or two so enjoy this new chapter. We also have two questions that I will be answering

Roxas Blaze: No Tatsumi has not actually met Bulat, he has seen him in the capital once or twice but mainly both Marco and River have told him about the guy.

To the guest review: the pairing Is most likely Esdeath but how I have one of the next chapter going I could add Akame as well if I felt so inclined.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Tatsumi groans as he begins to regain consciousness as he turns over and rubs his head where the armored warrior had hit him.

"I think the muscle head actually got stronger...I guess the good news is I don't have to actually find night raid anymore."

Tatsumi soon afterwards gets out of the bed he is lying in and slowly gets dressed before leaving the room he had been staying in. He starts looking around and exploring the base.

After some tome wandering around silently he eventually finds himself outside, but is then grabbed and pulled in a different direction . Momentarily surprised Tatsumi looks to his side and sees the blonde female from the night before grinning at him.

"Well look who's up, come on let's go introduce you to everyone."

Tatsumi sighs but follows and nods in his consent.

"By the way I don't think we have been properly introduced at so I guess better late then never my name is Leone and it's nice to meet you."

Tatsumi smile at the girl and then responds.

"I guess it's nice to meet you as well by the way my name is Tatsumi."

Leone grins at him as she leads him back inside and through some of the hallways while explaining what different room are. They then walk into what looks like a meeting room where the purple haired girl from last night is seen quietly reading, she looks up from her book to see the two and asks politely.

"Have you made your decision to join yet?"

Leone grins at the other woman and says excitedly.

"Schere why not shower him with some words of warmth to help him make a decision."

Schere tilts her head in deep thought for a few moments then says.

"Um, now that you know our location we can't let you leave."

Tatsumi raises an eyebrow after noticing the title of the book the strange girl is reading that say '100 ways to fix airheadedness.' Before turning to leave with out so much as a word, Leone soon follows after him. Before the two are able to leave the room a girl with pink hair in twin pigtails glares while blocking their path shouts.

"LEONE why are you showing this stranger our hide out!?"

Without so much as really thinking about about it and like it was the most natural answer Leone chirps happily.

"Cause he's one of us Mein."

A tic mark appears on the girls head as she continues to shout.

"He isn't one of us yet and he hasn't even gotten permission from the boss yet."

She then turns to stare at Tatsumi and huffs before saying.

"Not qualified. He wont even be able to work professionals such as us."

The pink haired girl then feels something brush passed her face and then hears a loud 'thunk' She looks behind her and sees the hilt of a knife lodged into the door frame. She then reaches up to her cheek to feel a warm wetness and looks at her finger to see them with a bit of red at the tips. she then snaps her head back to look at the guy in shock as he mutters for them to hear.

"Annoying brat."

Tatsumi then walks passed the speechless pink haired girl, pulling the knife out of the door on his way out. Leone quickly follows to catch up to him. as she catches up she scratches the back of her head and says quietly.

"Sorry about that Mein is like that with everyone."

Tatsumi remains silent as they head back outside to the training grounds. Leone then points to the only person there.

"The guy over there who clearly reeks of sweat is Bulat."

Tatsumi remains quiet as he watches intently, the ex-solider that General River never shut up about.

'Hmm, it seems he has gotten a little better his attacks flow perfectly and there is almost no wasted movements."

Bulat stops and breaths out before noticing his new audience

"Ah hey, it's Leone and that must be the dude that Akame was talking about."

Tatsumi lightly smiles at the man.

"My name is Tatsumi and you must be that armored guy from last night right?"

He then reaches out to shake the man hand. Leone slowly leans in to mock whisper in his ear.

"Be careful this guy is gay."

Tatsumi looks between the two and Bulat blushes while smiling awkwardly then says.

"Hey he'll misunderstand..Right?"

Tatsumi holds in a snicker while thinking to himself.

'Yep guess he did come out of the closest, looks like Marco owes me some money.'

They soon after leave Bulat to his training after Bulat get Tatsumi to agree to a spar later on.

The next person they had met was a green haired youth named Labac who had hoped to peek on Leone bathing and got 2 broken fingers for his troubles.

After that encounter Tatsumi thoughts had shift to the very likely possibility of choosing the wrong path the achieving his end goals and says out loud.

"You people are very strange."

Leone gives a light and embarrassed chuckle while rubbing the back back of her head again.

"Ya. but it's more fun this way but don't worry the next person is a pretty girl and only slightly weird."

Tatsumi looks at her from the corner of his eye then responds lightly.

"You mean the robotic black haired girl that almost took my head clean off and then tried to bisect me a few moment afterwards."

Leone only nods her head at that while smiling her cheerfulness having not been lost all day.

Tatsumi inwardly smiles at seeing the quiet girl from his old life again. As they enter a clearing he sees a girl with waist length black hair sitting in a chair in front of a fire, cooking in the fire is a evil bird danger beast. Tatsumi is taken a back at the casualness of her eating the beast but shrugs it off as being the least weird thing he has seen all day as Leone says.

"See, the over there is Akame. Isn't she cute."

Leone looks beside her to Tatsumi hoping to see a shocked expression or at least some kinda reaction and was absolutely disappointed to see his normal aloofness.

Akame then notices the two and throws a drumstick at Leone while holding out a piece to Tatsumi and asks.

"Did you...become on of us?"

Tatsumi shrugs and responds as he reaches out for the piece of meat and responds.

"Haven't seen much to make a proper decision. Besides I hear that I have to talk to your boss first."

Akame quickly pulls the food back just before Tatsumi can grab it and says in her normal monotone voice.

"Then I cant give this meat to you."As she says this Tatsumi stomach growls loudly causing the poor hungry guy to sweat drop. He then turns to the laughing Leone and glares harshly at her while growling out.

"I blame you for this situation."

Leone looks startled and quickly stops laughing and asks in confusion and some hint of anger.

"What did I do?"

Tatsumi then as calmly as he can manage starts ticking points off on his fingers.

"Let's see you interrupted me before I could order lunch when we first met, you and your group killed my bloody meal ticket for dinner. Then I get knocked out and missed breakfast that I know some how is your fault as well and now I'm missing lunch so you could introduce me to all these people while you are eating in front of me."

Leone at least has the decency to mildly blush in embarrassment at the very valid and mostly truthful statements. she then looks over at Akame and comments.

"You know Akame your being very extravagant today."

Akame looks at her in the corner of her eye while stopping eating to respond.

"The boss is back."

It's then that the two look on the other side of the fire and actually notice a woman with silver hair and a metal right arm eating. Tatsumi's eyes widen for a fraction of a second as he recognizes her.

Leone raises an arm calling the woman attention. A few minutes later after being dragged on the ground a rebuked for drawing out fights that didn't need to be drawn out does the night raid boss notice Tatsumi; and feels a familiar presence from the guy and asks who he is. Leone then jumps up and exclaims loudly.

"Oh! that right boss this is Tatsumi and I recommend him to join us!"

The Woman looks him over for a minute the smirks. She then stands up and gives Leone and Akame a command.

"You two stay here and make sure no one follows us, I'll allow excessive force if need be. Tatsumi is it..follow me is you will."

Tatsumi does as he is asked but is inwardly panicking.

'Shit it had to be her. Of anyone in the whole world it just had to be one of only a handful of people who have actually met me and know what my presence actually feels like!'

The two travel silently even deeper into the forest before the woman quickly turns around and tightly hugs Tatsumi for a few moments then smiles softly at him.

"Thank god, your OK. What happened? we where told you where assassinated!"

Tatsumi growls in the back of his throat as his eyes harden.

"The prime minister apparently ordered my assassination. He wanted some one more docile to be his little puppet."

Tatsumi squeeze his hand int a tight fist as anger slow seeps out but continues.

"Lucky for me one of the people that he had bribed into killing me was general Marchosias Black."

The night raid boss nods then grins at the young man in front of her.

"So Tatsumi huh crowned prince Xanadu.."

Tatsumi shrugs.

"It's a much more common name then my real one Najenda."

Najenda then hugs her fallen prince once again before playfully pulling at his brown hair.

"You know brunette now that I think about it surprisingly suits you, although not as nice as your original black with dark red tips."

Tatsumi Slowly returns the hug and shrugs.

"Honestly I agree but Marco says I look a lot more approachable and a few years younger."

Najenda smirks and ruffles his hair.

"well I don't know about that maybe a lot more innocent, But I can still remember you and Esdeath in an alleyway with her tongue down your throat."

Tatsumi blushes scarlet at that memory then grumbles.

"Between you and Marco I wont ever live that day down.""

Najenda starts laughing for a few minutes but soon sober and turn serious.

"Now down to business why have you come back Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi's harden then the whites of his eyes bleed away to a midnight black and the green slowly goes pale then turns into a pure and heavenly white that resembles the full moon. Tatsumi soon after blinks and shakes his head and his eyes return to normal.

"Sorry haven't fully gotten control of Tsukuyomi yet so he still has a small amount of influence on me."

Najenda once again slowly nods in slight surprise then grin wickedly.

"So that's why Honest was so pissed."

Tatsumi looks at the ex-general questioningly, who then starts laughing.

"It makes sense now since a few of us knew that even at a very young age that you had been accepted as it's wielder. We had assumed that the killer had also destroyed one of the three 'royal teigu's' but since Honest ordered the hit he wanted Tsukuyomi for himself But how did you escape"

Tatsumi shrugs and answer simply.

"Not sure, you know as well as I do that if they don't believe you worthy it's a guaranteed death sentence, and how we escaped if I had to guess I think Marco used rubercate on a different assassin reported me dead and retired with the excuse of shame for betraying his prince."

Najenda nods in agreement as that is the most likely scenario.

"Alright well I guess that's it now I need to know are you going to tell anyone else that you are in fact alive cause I know for a fact Akame is hellbent on finding all those involved in your death. and finally will you join us cause with you on the revolutionary side we at least stand a chance versus both general Esdeath and great general Budo."

Tatsumi grins and starts laughing insanely.

"Honestly I wasn't planning on telling any of you in the first place so no I wont be telling them just yet. and to your second question my answer falls with why I have returned, only if I have the honors of killing honest myself to save my little brother and reclaim my empire how ever If the revolutionary army stands in my way I wont hesitant to cut them down as well."

The look in Tatsumi's eye shows only a promise no quarter will be given all who threaten the peace and safety of his empire will be fall.

Najenda nods in understanding while is now most question her own loyalty. and almost with out thinking reaches out her hand an almost unconscious decision she would follow the one true emperor of the empire when the time came.

"Good to know a head of time welcome to night raid...Tatsumi."

Tatsumi nods and takes her hand while thinking.

'Esdeath, Budo I truly hope your loyalty is still to the empire and not the fat puppet mater.'

* * *

So what did you all think and i might be able to get another chapter up a lot sooner then i thought so look out for that


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter 3 and so soon I know I have had mad inspiration on my crossover and this one which wasn't what I was planning and I have been having serious writers block on destiny which is why I haven't posted anything yet. How ever even though I have a chapter some what ready for dragon I wont be posting a chapter of it because it isn't doing as well as I had hoped so maybe something next week

* * *

Disclaimer: all Akame ga kiru related stuff in this is owned by Takahiro please support the official release.

Chapter 3:

Najenda holds out her metal arm for Tatsumi and says.

"Welcome to the path of carnage and destruction, prince Xanadu."

Tatsumi glares but before he can say anything Labac runs into the clearing and yells.

"we have a problem, There are ten intruders that just set off my wires and they are getting closer."

Najenda looks impassive then smirks a wicked grin as she says.

"I see they have gotten pretty far, very well Labac inform the others none of them are to leave here alive."

Labac nods his head then starts to run back where he came from to inform the other, while Najenda turns back to look at Tatsumi.

"So do do you want to go join them and show them your power?"

Tatsumi doesn't respond he simply turns and heads out of the clearing leaving Najenda to ponder who she can team Tatsumi up with first. She then grins as a thought comes to her.

* * *

Tatsumi soon catches up to Bulat who looks at Tatsumi in the corner of his eye and grins happily.

"Ah, Tatsumi you want to come with me?"

Tatsumi glances at the man and nods slowly, Bulat then exclaims happily.

"Then you can call me aniki or handsome."

Tatsumi gives the man a deadpan look but then notices the teigu strapped on to his waist as he thinks.

'So he is the new user of the incursiro teigu, wonder how advanced he has gotten it.'

Tatsumi smiles tightly at the man and then replies a little frosty.

"Show me how strong you are first, till then I refuse."

Anime tears soon start to stream down the man's face at the coldness of Tatsumi voice before he exclaims happily.

"Well then let me show you something awesome then...Incursiro."

Tatsumi watches as the evolving Armour teigu from the tyrant flesh surrounds Bulat unimpressed.

'Tch, it hasn't evolved that much since the last person had used it.'

Tatsumi sighs before he exclaims excitedly.

"Wow that's so cool...Aniki."

Tatsumi shivers internally at calling this man his Aniki as Bulat has tears of joy now streaming down his face.

"Alright Tatsumi this is your first job-."

However before Bulat can say anything else Tatsumi walks away. Bulat then notices that Tatsumi is no longer beside him and looks around rapidly but cant seem to find him anywhere.

'He's good I cant even feel a hint of his presence anywhere."

* * *

Tatsumi soon finds himself hidden in the treeline beside the river bed near where he had met both Akame and Najenda earlier. He remains quiet as he watches three mercenaries approach the gluttonous back haired girl. He arches an eyebrow as the mercenaries comment about having some fun with her corpse.

However within an instant two of them fall to the ground their throats slashed open. The third stands up shakily but before he can charge her he stops just as his heart stops beating he gasps out.

"Poison?"

Akame stares at the three corpses coldly and sheathes her katana and says quietly.

"One slash certain kill."

Tatsumi watches the entire thing but his head quickly snaps up at the sound of some bushes lightly rustling and two mercenaries charge him. He grin sadistically and with a snap of his wrist a dagger pierces one in the jugular. Then before the other can react Tatsumi draws the blade less hilt and bisect the mercenary down the middle. If someone was to observe this action they would have noticed blood dripping off the invisible edge of a blade.

Without another glance Tatsumi walks back into the dense forest as if he was never there to begin with. As he continues to walk through the forest he sees Schere cut a mercenary that was about to kill Mein in half with a giant pair of scissors. The pink haired child then fires a futuristic cannon in a direction Tatsumi assumes has another mercenary.

'So Najenda really cant use pumpkin anymore how disappointing.'

* * *

Leone watches the sky as she hears the roar of pumpkin and mutters to herself.

"What a bothersome teigu. I'd much rather turning into a beast and beat my enemies to death, so much easier.'

* * *

With Labac he looks at the begging female mercenary caught in his wires. Her pleas however go on deaf ears as he tightens his grip causing the wires to slice in the woman's flesh painfully killing her as he says under his breath.

"Damn, such a waste this job sometimes is."

* * *

Tatsumi soon finds himself in another clearing watching the clouds and feeling the wind caress his skin. As he hears rustling he tilts his head to where the noise is just as a mercenary with a strange wolf mask comes out of the bushes. The mercenary looks surprised but quickly draws his blade while he smirks.

"So they have a kid guarding this way...I wont hold back."

Tatsumi sighs as he once again draws the hilt on his side. The mercenary looks confused as Tatsumi slashes the air but before he can comprehend what happened he drops to his knees a deep slash engraved into his body from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist.

* * *

In the quiet forest Mein and Schere are talking quietly.

"So you think the new kid has died yet?"

The purple haired woman looks over her shoulder at Mein and shakes her head before she replies.

"No, I honestly think he is probably bored."

Mein raises an eyebrow and is about to say something bout useless newbies but thinks better of it and says.

"What make's you think that? and also it's not like you to judge someone already by just looking at them."

Schere looks up into the sky and starts to explain herself to her hot headed pink haired companion.

"Just a feeling after all he fought Akame to a stand still."

Schere's eyes gain a tint of seriousness as she looks at Mein before the girl can say anything.

"And according to Akame who just by fighting someone for a few moments can gauge their skill level and potential has said..That he is like the moon, a complete mystery."

* * *

Tatsumi stares coldly at his his fallen enemy and with no hesitation decapitates the man in front of him. The light off of the sun for a moment look like it is glinting off a scythe blade before Tatsumi attaches the hilt to his hip.

* * *

Akame arrives just as Tatsumi is walking to his fallen enemy, she prepares to strike in case the new guy hesitates but to her surprise and hidden releif their is no hesitation in his strike. But as the mercenaries head leaves his shoulders the two make eye contact Akame inwardly shivers at the feral look in his eyes, not of a human but they almost remind her of the ancient legends of the omega class danger beasts. Akame slowly makes her way towards Tatsumi as she says in her ever present monotone.

"Good work, remember never waiver and always go for a killing blow."

Tatsumi eyes slowly go from cold lifeless green back to a lively emerald as he smiles at Akame.

"I wont waiver on my chosen path you have my word."

Just as Akame nods Bulat charges into the clearing shouting.

"The enemy went this way I'll handle the rest."

He then looks around in mild confusion till Akame responds.

"It is done Tatsumi killed him already. All targets eliminated mission accomplished"

Bulat completely ignores Akame when he notices Tatsumi standing beside her and runs to hug him.

"Tatsumi you had me worried when you ran off like that, and good job on your first kill."

Tatsumi shrugs and easily gets out of Bulat's vice grip hug and starts to walk away while saying to himself.

"He wasn't the first sacrifice and he wont be the last."

* * *

Later that evening in a forest clearing beside the base, while the other are celebrating in their own ways Najenda calls Tatsumi over for a quick debriefing.

"You know I really shouldn't be surprised by your performance today, but according to Akame you had failed to kill the target in the first strike. So I'm curious as to why that was."

Tatsumi shrugs but responds in a whisper for only Najenda to hear.

"I haven't eaten in two days I misjudge the distance my enemy was and how much energy I needed for Tsukuyomi to reach.

Najenda nods her head in understanding, although curious about his teigu having never seen it in action but refrains from asking.

"I see very well then, but for now you will be working with Akame till you get a feel for working with others."

Tatsumi nods his consent and turns to go get something to eat finally, but sees Akame standing in front of him holding out a piece of meat for him. Tatsumi takes the offered meat gratefully but before he can say his thanks Najenda yells to the girl.

"Akame you will be working with Tatsumi for now, feel free to cut him down if he get in the way."

Tatsumi scoffs at that while Akame nods and replies emotionlessly.

"UH huh, got it."

Tatsumi gives her a wild grin as he walks passed the raven haired girl he whispers for only her to hear.

"I look forward to seeing what you are truly capable of."

With that Tatsumi rips a piece of meat off the bone with his teeth as he walks to where the other food is spread on a table. His mouth slightly watering at all the food. Only Akame and Najenda notice the strange glow the moon gives him as he walks away.

* * *

And there you all have it let me know what you all think. The next chapter will delve a small amount more into Akame and Tatsumi's past. and yes I'm aware this is a very small chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Because of how popular this story seems to be I have decided to post up to chapter 5 by Wednesday. also most of my story idea's have been swarmed with this story and only part of my other 2. and lastly to answer ChaosOmega8 Kurome does knows that Akame had two really good freinds but she actually never met them and Akame never told her their names.

* * *

Disclaimer: all Akame ga kiru related stuff in this is owned by Takahiro please support the official release.

Chapter: 4

Tatsumi sits at the table reading silently as two of his fellow assassins are plotting against him, forcefully getting two others to help.

"He only helps out around here if Akame asks. We have the four of us, we can force him into cooking for all of us."

Is the green haired youths declaration. While Mein nods in agreement, The other two silently sigh in exasperation and wonder how they were dragged into this. But they go go along with their comrades childish antics. They all observe as their prey looks unaware of his fate.

Labac raises three fingers and slowly lowers them one at a time in a silent countdown as the last finger drops the group charges.

A while later Akame and Najenda return with an evil bird danger beast for dinner and as they enter the kitchen, they see a very interesting sight. Tatsumi is quietly reading as if nothing is out of the ordinary while his feet are resting on Labac's back. While the boy's hands are chained to the table leg.

Schere is quietly weeping anime tears as she is wearing some kinda exotic outfit, Bulat is slumped in a corner unconscious with a smoking lump on his head.

Najenda looks around and holds back both a sigh and a amused laugh at the state her assassins are in. She then gets everyone's attention by asking.

"Where's Mein?"

Tatsumi briefly looks up from his book then reaches over and starts to ring a bell much to the confusion of both Najenda and Akame. Moments later Mein enters the kitchen wearing a maids outfit with a glass of exotic looking. All the while she is glaring at Tatsumi with bloody vengeance that he completely ignores as he continues to read.

Labac starts crying as he exclaims.

"Boss you have to help us, he's pure evil!"

Tatsumi lightly starts to dig his heel into Labac's side while saying absently.

"Foot rests don't talk."

Najenda sighs tiredly before addressing the wayward prince.

Tatsumi you cant just force Labac to be your foot rest."

Tatsumi shrugs before he looks up in acknowledgement of Najenda but then continues to read while while Najenda smirks and continues.

"That's my job."

For the first time Tatsumi fully looks up from his book and then stands from his spot, while gesturing Najenda to have a seat. He then says casually.

"By the way if you add just a bit of killing intent he vibrates."

Labac starts to cry once more at the cruelty of everything, and the unfairness of it all.

As Tatsumi passes her, Akame asks politely.

"Can you help me with cooking dinner Tonight please Tatsumi."

Tatsumi looks to his side and grins at the girl before responding.

"Sure, cause knowing you, I bet you where planning on serving all meat right."

Akame shrugs without a comment as Tatsumi puts on an apron and then hands one to Akame. The two work in companionable silence, with the only interruption being Najenda exclaiming that Tatsumi was right. The Labac does make an amazing messaging foot rest and why she had never thought of it earlier.

Tatsumi watches Akame in the corner of his eye as she chops up the meat to be used in dinner nd after a minute he decides to ask, something that has been bothering him.

"Why did you decide to do most of the cooking Akame."

The girl in question shrugs but stil answers after a few minutes of deliberation.

"Back when I was much younger me and my little sister where sold to division of the empire that trained their top assassins. We both barely survived and at first all we had where each other. Then one day a boy maybe two years older then me had gotten in to the barracks to explore. I had tried to sneak up and capture him, how ever he had incredible reflexes and pinned me to the wall. I had thought he was going to hurt me and I waited for the first strike but it never came instead he motioned for me to keep quiet."

Tatsumi notices Akame has become lost in a memory but refrains from saying anything. He simply Listens to one of his oldest freinds.

"The boy then took my hand in his and dragged me to go exploring with him. Although at the end of the day just as we where sneaking back into the barracks we got caught. Once again this boy had surprised me i thought he was going to put the blame on to me and I would be punished but he simply removed the hood covering his face. I had later found out that he was the crowned prince but at the time I had no idea. The guy again grabbed my hand and started to walk away he told the captain that. 'He was bored and wanted to go explore with someone his own age."

Akame actually smiles as she gets lost in her first memory of the empire's prince. She soon shakes her head realizing she had trailed off and looks rather sheepish.

"Sorry I kinda trailed off there. Anyways the main reason I like cooking is cause Xanadu always said I was really good at it."

Tatsumi grins and pats her on the head and says softly.

"It's fine you know I'm glad that I could learn about you and that you felt comfortable enough to tell me something about your past. Besides this prince must have been someone very important to you."  
Akame nods her head lightly and just as softly says.

"Yes he was and that's why I'll find those responsible for his death and kill them. Just like I promised our other friend."

Tatsumi stops what he's doing and asks her questioningly.

"What do you mean you promised your other friend?"

Akame once again shakes her head before responding.

"It's nothing just a small promise that they would would climb the military ladder and hunt from the inside while I hunt on the outside for the people responsible for our princes death."

Tatsumi feels a surge of guilt but interest that they would do that for him. He quickly though manages to push those feelings down.

Before their conversation can go any further Tatsumi then notices Akame take another piece of food and comments teasingly.

"You know I think the real main reason you cook the bases meals is so that you can 'sample' the ingredients."

Akame eats another piece of apple as she says.

"That's not true."

Tatsumi looks over at her in a deadpan says.

"Has anyone ever told you that you suck at lying."

A haughty voice then interrupts the two by saying.

"you know For a new comer, a cooks apron is best, it suits you well."

Tatsumi's right eye twitches as he turns to see Mein, Labac, Schere, and Bulat standing at the doorways but the three are slowly backing away from Mein. Tatsumi watches this in amusement and he asks.

"I'm guessing a kill request has come in right?"

Schere answers a little nervously.

"Yep, so please take good care of the place while were gone."

Mein then points at Tatsumi with her nose in the air.

"That's right Akame and the new guy are house maids so just stay here and chop cucumber."

Mein's three teammates run like hell and abandon her after she says this and at Tatsumi's evil smirk.

"Oh, house maid huh. You team seems to have abandoned you so should I have you be a maid again or maybe akame here could use a new vibrating foot rest."

Mein pales and starts to sweat when she sees the evil smirk then looks around too see see her team really did take off with out her. She quickly turns around and bolt out of the building like the devil is after her.

As soon as Mein eaves Akame undoes the ribbon in her hair and says.

"OK, Now shall we go and take some lives!"

Tatsumi looks over at her and shrugs before removing his apron.

"Sure we can go hunting for some more stuff for dinner."

As Akame takes off her apron she smiles.

"Oh good you understand."

The two are soon after running towards the mountains. Tatsumi smiles as he keeps up with the girl. Tatsumi remembers as Akame, Esdeath and himself would do this quiet often even if some of those times one of them had to carry Akame over their shoulder as they made a quick get away. He then smirks as an idea crosses his mind.

"Want to go a little faster?"

Akame looks beside her to see Tatsumi keeping up with her like it was a simple walk in the park. She smirks and nods as she takes off like a bullet.

Tatsumi blinks before a feral grin pulls at his lips and he chases after her like a predator. The two soon stop in front of a waterfall and river. Tatsumi looks around and takes in the current scenery that surrounds the two.

"Wow, what a nice place. Remind me that I need to come back here to sleep when I want to be alone."

Behind him Akame starts to undo her tie as she says.

"We must eliminate the underwater prey."

Tatsumi turns his head to look at her just as she is removing her top and skirt to reveal a 2 piece bikini.

"These clothes allow the most underwater mobility..The targets are large river tuna."

Tatsumi arches an eyebrow while thinking.

 _'I wonder where most of her shyness went. It's kinda hard to get use to this new Akame after Esdese and me use to have to force her or kidnap her to actually come and goof off. Especially when we decided to go swimming.'_

During his musings three large tuna fly out of the lake as akame resurfaces.

"You need to mask your presence at all times while hunting."

Tatsumi grins as he leans over the edge and stares into her eyes as he asks.

"Want to make this a little more interesting and turn it into a competition...Most kills wins we can decide on a prize later."

Akame stares blankly but then dives right back under the water as Tatsumi undresses. He puts his necklace into one of his pants pocket then dives in after the girl.

Much later in the evening Leone is staring dumbly as Akame has the hints of a pout aimed at Tatsumi as he and Najenda eat their dinner with out a care. She then looks at Tatsumi in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight your telling me when I was in the city I missed Labac being used as a foot rest, Mein dressed as a maid and Schere a some kinda exotic dancer. Now your telling me that Tatsumi here actually beat Akame in a hunt even if by a literal head?"

She then burst out laughing as she points accusingly at Tatsumi and yells.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tatsumi looks up from his meal to see the girl pointing at him while Akame is now fiddling with the fish head that had claimed Tatsumi his victory. He then goes back to eating without even replying.

Leone shoots him a small mock glare for ignoring her for his dinner but before she can try to badger him some more Najenda stops her.

"Enough we are all entitled to our secrets. now tell me about the request we received."

Leone sighs but then explains about a man name Ogre of the capital guards who has been taking bribes from the second target a weathy but corrupt oil merchant named Gamal and that very time Gamal commits a crime Ogre frames someone then executes them.

Leone then losses a bag full of gold coins onto the table. Tatsumi actually looks up and asks.

"Was she actually able to save up this much?"

Leone sadly shakes her head.

"I caught the scent of a venereal disease from her. So she must of sold her body to earn all of it."

Najenda nods her head in acceptance as she lights a cigarette.

"Very well we will accept the request we will deliver a swift punishment upon the head of those heinous monsters."

A hand then slams down on the table as Tatsumi glares at Najenda.

"These things aren't monsters."

The other three look shocked at this statement but Tatsumi doesn't let them say anything.

"They are simply creatures to be sacrificed to the moon."

Tatsumi then stands up and begins to leave as he says quietly to the room.

"Ogre is mine send whoever you want for Gamal."

Akame Quickly stands up and shouts.

"Ogre is a formidable opponent, you stand no chance."

Najenda sighs as she look to see the burning hatred in Tatsumi's eyes and wonders if this has more to do with his past and the last time he met Ogre. She then breath out a puff of smoke then responds.

"Tatsumi this is your first mission, the best time to strike will be on his day off."

The hidden prince nods as he leaves the room much to Leone and Akame's shock. As Akame is about to speak Najenda says.

"Have faith in your partner Akame there is a reason that I put you two together."

Akame slowly nods but a look of concern flashes on her features as Najenda continues.

"Now Leone, Akame I will leave the oil merchant to you both."

Both girls nod their understanding before they also get up and leave Najenda to her thoughts.

In the middle of the night Tatsumi leaves the base in the cover of the shadows. The only light being the moon in its waxing gibbous. He soon finds a clearing and lays down silently watching the stars.

'Tomorrow I'll start my hunt for more information on Ogre and then I'll kill him, how dare that creature even call it self a demon what a disgrace.'

Tatsumi then looks at the moon and mutters in what almost seems like two voices one being his while the other feminine.

"Foolish little brother, what have you done to our home."

Tatsumi then shuts his eyes and drifts off into the land of sleep where he dreams of a simpler time, hanging out with a beautiful but pushy girl that is two years older with blue hair, blue eyes named Esdeath and a much younger, shy Akame. All three of them actually laughing with other with no worries. Tatsumi smiles in his sleep as Tsukuyomi seems to embrace her master in a pale white glow.

* * *

And there you folks have it I hope you all enjoyed it please let me know and I am open to idea's I may not use them cause they might not work with what I have planned for this story but it's still nice to have. also look out for another story, well it will be more like one shots that I might decide to go further with in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this came out a little longer then i expected anyways enjoy and also I'm right now working on the next chapter of dragon of the whirlpool and a fairy tail one shot hopefully I'll have those out later this evening. Now as to some people's requests Esdese has always been the pairing however I have decided to add Akame to this as well but that will be it as I hate harem stories the only one I can really stand is curse of the ryugan written byThayerblue1.

To answer one guests question Tatsumi is 20 and a half years old.

Chaosomega8 - Bulat was just simply knocked out then left and forgotten in a corner.

Disclaimer: all Akame ga kiru related stuff in this is owned by Takahiro please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 5:

It was much later that week in the evening when Leone and Tatsumi are walking around the city just outside of the capital walls. Leone looks at him in confusion as he is once again wearing his hood up covering his features in shadows while his scarf is covering the lower part of his face. She asks in mild curiosity.

"Hey, Tatsumi what's with the getup you always wear? and why do you constantly hide your face your pretty handsome you know."

Leone winks flirtatiously at him while Tatsumi simply shrugs and ignores the flirty blonde he is partnered with right now as he answers.

"I like it, it's comfortable and...I may or may not have tried to burn down the military barracks when I first arrived and tried to join the military but was rejected."

It was a complete lie but as he thinks about it, he probably would do something along those lines. Leone blinks at his answer a few times trying to comprehend what he just told her, then burst out in loud laughter as she gets it under control Leone says seriously.

"hey, you want to hear a story about Akame? It might help you understand where she is coming from."

Tatsumi once again looks over his shoulder at the girl and shakes his head while saying in a cold and monotone voice.

"It's not your place to tell other people's stories. Besides she had already told me a bit about herself so it's alright I understand."

Leone looks surprised at this information that Akame actually opened up to some so easily. She can tell by his voice at the end of his speech as well as from the outline in his scarf that Tatsumi was smiling very softly at the end. Tatsumi waves behind him as he blends into the crowd in search of his target.

* * *

In the middle of the night a toad looking man by the name of Gamal is walking down a darkened hallway quietly talking to himself, when two paw-like hands grab him from the shadows he looks behind to see an animistic woman grinning at him. Akame then silently drops from the ceiling and stabs the man in the chest. As Gamal falls to the ground dead before he even finishes his fall Leone whispers.

You're lucky to have been killed by not one but two beauties tonight,"

She the looks out the window at the moon shining brightly in the night sky and says absently to Akame.

"I wonder how Tatsumi is doing with the tougher opponent."

Akame remains silent as the grave as she too looks at the moon and inwardly prays for the guys safety.

* * *

A man with spiked back hair, and his left eye removed leaving a horrible scar is walking down the street with a smug looking grin. As he thinks about how he is the king of this city, that he can do what ever when ever he wants. Tatsumi Slowly walks up behind this man and gets his attention while asking nervously.

"Excuse me you're Ogre-sama right? I have something of importance that I need to speak with you about."

Ogre turns to face him and rubs his chin in thought of this mysterious person but says in mild annoyance.

"What...? Well hurry up and spit it out then I don't have all night."

Tatsumi pokes his fingers together in what he hopes look like a nervous habit as he looks around the area.

"Well you see, talking about it in the open might be a little problematic."

Ogre looks even more annoyed but follows Tatsumi into a dark and deserted alleyway. Then says with hidden agitation.

"This place is fine, right?"

Tatsumi nods his head and says a little less nervously.

"Yes, I heard that you are the one to talk to if you want a problem to..disappear."

Ogre crosses his arms with now open annoyance at this brat and begins to walk away.

"Go away brat, I don't have time to d-."

His sentence is cut off as he blocks a strike from from what he can tell is an invisible blade. Ogre's eyes widen in mild shock at the sheer audacity while Tatsumi sounds rather amused.

"You know I'm rather impressed not many people are able to block one of my strikes...however."

As Tatsumi says this Ogre feels an immense pain as he feels his shoulder start to be shredded and blood explodes out of the wound. Ogre the looks at the weapon in Tatsumi's hand and even though it is invisible he can still make out that the blade has large serrated teeth as it's edge. The weird part in his book is that it is no longer the length of a nodachi and now is a little bigger then a simple kodachi. Ogre glares at the boy in front of his before he grits out as he holds his shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you, you little bastard?"

Tatsumi slashes the air a few times to get the extra blood off Tsukuyomi then point it at Ogre and grins sadistically under his mask.

"Me well I'm not a bastard, As I knew my father very well even if I think he was much to trusting for his own good. How ever I had hoped you might have realized who I was by my voice after all..I'm the one that took that eye of yours all those years ago when you foolishly tried to bribe some higher rank politicians to get a promotion."

Ogre's right eye widens as he takes a step back in unconscious fear and a phantom pain shoots through his missing right eye , then he growls in defiance.

"I don't know how you know, how I lost my eye. But you can't be him I watched as he burned!"

Tatsumi smirks at the dead man in front of him then disappears. Ogre looks around frantically as he once again witnesses the 'reaper's step'. Only to then feel an immense pain as the serrated blade once more shreds through his body only this time through his back and out his stomach. Ogre drops to his knees and looks up at Tatsumi with fear in his eyes as he says into the night air.

"You can't be him it's impossible I saw the body, I was one of the people that hunted him down, I spit on your fucken grave!"

But before the man could even hope to start begging for his life Tatsumi slashes his blade and cuts Ogre's head clean off his shoulders. Tatsumi looks at the body in disgust. He then begins to turn it into his very own message by impaling him through the heart and into a wooden wall. His feet dangling a foot off the ground, his head right in front of his feet and a dagger through the other eye. with a needle he pierces the man chest with a note that says.

'A eye for an eye. here hangs a man who sacrificed the innocent for the guilty. He made girls scream, he made boys scream, so I made him beg and scream and scream!'

* * *

As Tatsumi finally returns to the night raid base from his mission Najenda calls him over as she takes a puff of a cigarette and says.

"Tatsumi, report on your first mission."

Tatsumi stretches, yawns, and then shrugs his shoulder.

"Boring, the man didn't put up much of a fight just cried like a bitch."

Najenda nods slightly impressed and a little worried that her prince doesn't seem to be affected at all by murder,

"Good job on dealing with the target, Tatsumi. You are all dismissed so you can get some sleep. After all it's been a rather eventful evening."

Tatsumi nods then looks over at Akame.

"See no problem once so ever, and I wasn't even injured at all."

Akame quickly moves over to him and before the guy even realizes what is about to happen Akame pulls off his shirt. Both their eyes widen for the very same reason. The pendent that is hanging around his neck, shining in the little light from the moon and candles. Akame gasps in shock while Tatsumi sighs before saying under his breath.

"I'm so sorry my little raven."

Tatsumi's hand then comes down like lightning and knocks Akame out in an instant. But before she can fall tough he catches her then easily lifts he up.

Leone looks incredibly shocked and very confused but before she can even manage to process what has just happened or say anything at all a darkness consumes her consciousness.

Tatsumi holds Akame tightly in his arms, guilt shinning in the emerald depths of his eyes. As he looks at Najenda who is holding Leone over her shoulder and he asks.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by constantly hiding the truth?"

Najenda shrugs as she moves towards her prince and little brother in all but blood. She then puts a hand on his shoulder and says in a soft and kind voice.

"I think you know deep down that she deserves to know that you are alive."

Tatsumi nods while deep in thought as he then turns and takes the girl in his arms in her room. But he is then stopped by Najenda once again.

"By the way, you will be working with Mein for the next little while."

Tatsumi shoots her a heated and dirty glare and without saying anything nods then walks out of the room. Najenda shivers as he eaves and think if having him work with Mein is such a good idea, but shrugs thinking it should be fine.

* * *

Tatsumi enters Akame's room and walks over to her bed, he gently lays her down on the soft mattress and tucks her in. Tatsumi sighs as he sits on her bed beside her and brushes a lock of hair out of her face as he closes his eyes and says to himself.

"I'm so very sorry Akame..(sigh). Maybe Najenda is right, she really does deserve to know that I'm alive."

'I just hope hers and eventually Esdese reactions wont be to violent.'

Tatsumi then sweat drops at that thought as he remembers just what type of person Esdese is. Tatsumi deciding on trying to sleep rather then thinking about sadistic blue haired girls and what they will do to him. He leans down and lightly presses his lips to Akame's forehead. Tatsumi then stands up and leaves the girls room.

* * *

The next morning Akame begins to stir as a beam of bright light shines in her face. The girl groans in displeasure at the offending beam of light and turn away from it. She then sits up quickly at the deep chuckle from her doorway. Akame rubs her eyes to get the sleep out, then lightly smiles as she says.

"I'm glad your survived you first mission Tatsumi. The mortality rate is incredibly high, and I have seen many people and freinds die from poison cause they didn't report the wound."

Tatsumi nods as he walks over and hands her a plate of breakfast. He then sits on the edge of the bed. The both of them eat their food in a companionable silence till Tatsumi while he is still looking at his breakfast asks.

"What do you remember from last night Akame?"

Akame tilts her head in consideration till her eyes widen then narrow and harden as she tackles Tatsumi to the floor, her knife from breakfast pressed to his neck, she then hisses out sharply and coldly.

"How do you have that pendent? Were you the one that had killed Xanadu?"

Tatsumi gulps as the blade presses harder in to his neck. He then closes his eyes and prepares mentally for the hell that is about to be unleashed.

"No, it was a gift from a very pushy ,slightly sadistic blue haired and blue eyed girl about two years older then me."

Akame's eyes widen as she breathes out quietly.

"Xan?"

Tatsumi nods very lightly still keeping in mind that Akame has a knife to his throat.

Akame stabs the knife in to the floorboard beside his head then throws her arms around his neck while pressing her face in to his chest as her muffled whisper.

"Your alive?"

Akame then looks up in his eyes as her own red ones start to burn in an inferno. She then starts to punch his chest chest rather hard, while constantly repeating over and over.

"Why didn't you try and tell us?"

Tatsumi remains silent as Akame hits him a few more times, while think how those are going to bruise painfully. He then wraps his arms around the distrught girl and pulls her in to a hug as he apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you or how either of you two would react."

Before Akame is able to reply or even remind him that Esdese is going to kill him herself for this beyond stupid stunt, Mein walks in with out knocking asking.

"Akame you awake yet? Do you know where the newbie is?"

Her eyes then widen at the twin killing intent and the position she sees both akame and Tatsumi in. What with her straddling a shirtless Tatsumi. Main quickly apologizes and bolts out the room slamming the door behind her in fear.

* * *

Soon afterwards Tatsumi and Akame enter the living room area of the base to see everyone looking at them expectantly. Tatsumi raises an eyebrow and says in a deadpan voice.

"I brought her breakfast, and she was happy to see that I survived my first mission as an assassin."

Leone grins mischievously and says in a teasing tone.

"Yes she was hoping you would survive, after all she would have been lonely without you."

Najenda then walks up and pats him on the shoulder.

"You know you learn to communicate with your comrades while cooking, and you learn to kill through a difficult hunt."

She then leans in to his ear and whispers for only him to hear.

"SO did you decide to take my advice and tell her that you are in fact very much alive?"

Tatsumi slowly nods at her as Akame turns to look at him and smiles while she holds out her hand.

"From now on Please continue coming back alive.. Tatsumi."

Tatsumi takes her hand in his own and gives a devilish smirk.

"I promise Akame."

Najenda smirks evilly at the boy as she says with amusement.

"Now as I had mentioned to you before we all retired last night Tatsumi. You and Mein will be working together for the next mission."

Tatsumi sighs in annoyance as he heads back to his room he mutters loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, joy."

Mein glares at him but he ignores it as he leaves the room to go and get changed in to proper clothes for the day.

* * *

And here we have it hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the reveal to Akame was what you where hoping for. In reality I had forgotten that akame strips Tatsumi after this mission so I kinda decided why not.. look forward to the next chapter as we see more into Tatsumi's personality to certain people. I've also had people ask about his little brother well next chapter will give some insight on it. until next time leave me your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay on this chapter and I know it's not as big as usual just been busy with work and looking to starting in a whole new career. Granted I don't think anyone really cares about that anyways I have had a few people tell me to make the pairing Esdese and others wanting Akame I already said in and earlier chapter it's going to be both, granted Esdese wont be for a little while later. Also I'm rather surprised about the positive feedback for this story and most happy about it. Anyways now that, that is all cleared up enjoy chapter six.

* * *

Chapter 6:

The young man Tatsumi yawns loudly as Mein drags him around the capital city. He looks around the capital silently observing the populace before saying out loud.

"You know there are a lot of people with sour looks on their faces, huh?"

Mein turns her head slightly to look at him.

"No wonder, if they are under a reign of terror and there's a recession."

Tatsumi seems to be in deep thought as he looks around. He then tightens his hand at everything he sees then asks with a hint of curiosity.

"By the way is it alright for you to be walking around in broad daylight like this?"

Mein nods her head then points towards four wanted posters that depict Akame, Najenda, Schere, and Bulat as she says.

"The only ones with wanted posters are these four."

Tatsumi briefly glaces at them, till he sees the middle one which is Bulat's picture.

'Oh ya, I forgot Bulat had straight hair when I was stil living in the palace. Now that I think about it I wonder what had snapped in his brain to change is to the circular monstrosity.'

Mein then get his attention by snapping her fingers in front of him and saying.

"Come on we have a mission to complete."

Tatsumi nods his head lightly while thinking sadly.

'I miss Akame already.'

Mein then pumps her fist in the air excitedly.

"Alright let's start with inspecting the cities conditions!"

The two then find themselves at a small cafe, Mein eating a crepe with a cheerful smile, while Tatsumi is drinking a coffee and watching his surroundings. Afterwards Mein tries to drag Tatsumi into a clothing store, only for him to walk right passed her and ignore the glare she is giving him for it.

He then sits down and leans his head back to watch the cloud's while Mein goes in to the store.

As she finishes at one store and attempts to get Tatsumi to carry her bags he simply arches an eyebrow as he stands up and walks passed her again he says to her.

"I'm not your boyfriend or your pack mule. You bought all that unnecessary stuff, you can carry it around."

They then walk down the street Tatsumi has his arms crossed while looking rather unimpressed, whether that is because of the horrible condition of the capital city or that Mein had lied to him and had taken him to go on a shopping as her pack mule is unknown.

Following behind at a slower pace is Mein as she is fighting between glaring at Tatsumi or pouting that her shopping spree turned out this way.

They then sit down at a different cafe and Mein slumps at the table as Tatsumi orders a tea. The server quickly returns with his order and Tatsumi pulls out some coins from a pink purse. The server's mouth opens a little in surprise as Tatsumi tells her to keep the change as a tip. She simply nods and goes over to help another guest. Tatsumi then with out so much as looking at Mein slides the pink purse towards her.

Mein's jaw drops as she realizes and that Tatsumi had just used her money to buy himself a drink, she glares at him but he says after a sip.

"That was payment for wasting my time on this ridiculous mission. The fact that you even think you can order me to carry all that pink junk is insulting"

Mein finally snaps and throws a punch that Tatsumi catches easily. She then glares as she shouts.

"Now you Liston here I'm above, and you're below. A subordinate should simply follows orders!"

Tatsumi's dull and bored stare harden and become devoid of any warmth at all, as he tightens his grip on Mein fist by a fraction.

"Care to repeat that little maid, know you place."

Before anything else can go any further Tatsumi's attention is drawn to a different commotion. He then releases Mein and walks passed the crowd to see five people crucified. His eyes widen as Mein come behind him and says solemnly.

"That's a usual thing in the capital."

Tatsumi tightens his fist so much that his nails break skin and a small amount of blood shows. As he watches this his mind becomes like a frozen tundra as he thinks.

"Stupid little brother are you so far gone that I will have to sacrifice you as well to bring peace and prosperity back to my empire?"

Mein then interrupts his dark thoughts about his little brother by saying.

"Because the minister says that this is OK, and it was thanks to him that now there is a puppet emperor on the thrown."

In his mind Tatsumi growls darkly.

"Only because he got rid of me. The rest of out father's children where spoiled, weak, and incompetent."

Mein then glares at the five bodies as she says.

"I wont go down like this, I'll fight and survive to the bitter end."

In the emperor's throne room a man is kneeling as a young boy no older then fourteen calls out.

"Internal affairs officer Shoui, You have objected our political measures for this sin of delaying our affairs we sentence you to death."

An evil laugh is then heard through out the hall as a fat man with a black head piece and white beard appears behind the emperor and says.

"Well done, emperor Makoto is such a wise ruler."

The man known as Shoui raises his head and shouts.

"Look at what you have become, you fucken puppet if Xanadu saw what has become of his empire he would slaughter you all like the life sucking leeches that you all are!"

The fat old man glares at the man for using that taboo name is his presence.

Makoto looks confused and then turns to the man behind him and asks.

"Prime minister Honest, who is Xanadu"

The prime ministers smiles before patting him on the shoulder saying kindly.

"He is no one that you need to worry about."

Makoto nods innocently as some of the people in the room look disgusted but hide it and say nothing.

Shoui glares up at the minister then stands up and shouts.

"You fucken bastard! Do you have no bounds!?"

Makoto then shouts out in a child like commanding voice.

"Enough I will not have tolerate insults towards the prime minister! Kill him!"

Four bulls are the released that start to tear him apart his last words though will haunt the minister to his dying breath, and beyond anyone's understanding begins moving the wheels of fate.

"Long live emperor Xanadu!"

No one says anything in the throne room but most turn up their noses in disgust. Only two in the throne room say the same mantra mentally. However listening outside two people have a fist over their heart's and mutter to themselves.

"Long live emperor Xanadu."

They both then turn on theirs heels and walk is opposite directions, and both feel a change is coming in the air.

Some where in a frozen waste land far up north a woman with blue hair and ice cold eyes looks up to the skies, as a sadistic grin slowly stretches on her lips. One of her gloved hands then unconsciously moves to grasp at her heart. She then begins to chuckle madly as she to feels that the winds of change are coming. Her thoughts then swirl at all the fun she will have.

Later the night at the night raid base a meeting is being taken place. Najenda takes a puff of her cigarette as she breathes out the smoke she then begins.

"The target's name is Iwokara he is a blood relative of the prime minister, using the ministers name he kidnaps girls and beats them to death. He has five guards who also share his guilt. I am sending you all , none of them are to leave alive!"

Later that night Tatsumi is laying in a tree watching the mansion, while Mein is sitting in another branch setting up, as she says to herself.

"I wont be able to hit him from this distance, I'll have to wait until he comes out."

She then looks over at Tatsumi and flashes him a cocky smirk.

"Don't get your hopes up of being useful!"

Tatsumi opens a single eye to stare at her with a bored look before he closes his eye again and smirks to himself.

Mein glares at being ignored then looks through the scope and says more to herself.

"I plan to survive this whole thing. cause then I can see the western people be given equal rights and then I will be hailed as as celebrity by the population."

Tatsumi doesn't even open his eyes as he chuckles before saying under his breath.

"A foolish ambition will only get you killed in the end."

Once again Mein looks through her scope and sees the target.

""He's come out."

Tatsumi opens a single eye.

"Then be quick about it and kill him."

Mein huffs before saying with some haughtiness.

"He has three girls around him lucky for us I'm a genius sniper."

Mein then pulls the trigger, the only sound is the roar pf pumpkin firing and as quickly as she pulled the trigger the blast takes off Iwokara's head.

"Hmpf told you that I'm a genius sniper."

Tatsumi snorts at this and once again says under his breath.

"Foolish."

The five guards soon come running only to be blocked by the other members of night raid. Leone grins evilly as she cracks her knuckles and says.

"We get to have our fun no. So let's go wild."

In the dense forest Mein and Tatsumi are walking away from where the conflict is going on.

"Geez, these roots are hard to walk on don't you think?"

Tatsumi continues to walk beside her casually as Mein uses the trees around her to keep a steady balance. Tatsumi looks behind him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

'I hope they are OK. If I'm not mistaken the symbol those five were wearing was from the Koukenji temple.'

Leone punches the last guard in the face as she grins happily. Schere then stretches as she says.

"That was pretty fun, they were quite strong don't you all think?"

Labac and Leone continue to bicker about how Labac never got to have any fun, and how because he didn't do any work he shouldn't get payed. Akame then looks around quietly and thinks

'Strange there should be five guards but I only see four here.'

She then grips at her heart in worry.

'Please be OK..Xan.'

As Tatsumi and Mein reach the rally point Mein says loudly.

"Ha, mission complete, looks like you where useless after all."

Tatsumi doesn't even look at her as he says in a monotone voice.

"The mission isn't over till we give a report to Najenda."

Mein then looks at Tatsumi slyly as she chuckles.

"Those are Akame's words right, why cant you accept that I'm a genius and yo-."

Tatsumi quickly grabs the girls arm and tosses her to the side roughly as he lashes out at the charging assailant. The man looks surprised and barely dodges a killing blow but still loses his right arms while Tatsumi smirks then taunts the man.

"As expected from the assistant instructor of the Koukenji temple."

The blonde man glares as he holds the bloody stump that use to be his arm. He grits his teeth to old in the pain and snarls.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tatsumi's smirk grows and turns down right sadistic, as he swings his blade.

"Think of me as your own personal reaper."

Tatsumi then vanishes in a burst of speed as the instructor loses sight of him he ducks on pure instinct alone and avoids decapitation. Only to have his nose crushed in a very painful manner from Tatsumi's knee strike.

The older man rolls backwards and lands on his back 6 feet away. Fear then clouds his eyes as he starts to move backwards away from the kid in front of him.

Tatsumi looks disappointed but his eye continuing to stare at the man in front of him as he walks forwards.

"Pathetic, But the moon still calls for your corrupted blood all the same."

The blonde's eye widen even more in both pain and fear as Tatsumi thrusts his blade through his heart. As the last of the five guards falls, Tatsumi walks over towards Mein, the blood thirsty look still in his eyes.

"You stupid arrogant fool, do you even realize you almost got yourself killed. Your not a genius just some stray the is barely compatible to pumpkin!"

Mein looks up at Tatsumi furious that he would say that but before she can say anything, Tatsumi then pushes her back on to her back with his foot as he glare's at the girl with cold fury.

"Before you start saying your a genius. Why don't you talk to Najenda about what a true genius really is. cause your sure as hell not one."

With that Tatsumi notices the others standing in the clearing. Tatsumi gives one final glare to Mein then turns and leaves the shocked group speechless while Akame follows after him.

When Akame quickly catches up to him, she takes his hand in hers. She lightly blushes and says softly.

"I'm glad that you kept your promise and stayed alive, and thank you I know Mein can be arrogant. But she is also a comrade and a friend."

Tatsumi smiles at her and lightly squeezes her hand.

"Shes my comrade as well and for our goals to come to fruition we need as many as possible. By the way we need to talk to Najenda about going to the Koukenji temple."

Akame tilts her head cutely in a silent question. Tatsumi chuckles at this and then goes on to explain.

"We need to see if any of them are still loyal to me or are they all corrupted like these five. If it so happens to be a latter we need to kill them so they don't become a problem later."

Akame gives a very small smile and nods before replying.

"Whatever my prince wishes is my honor and desire to complete."

Tatsumi shakes his head lightly then affectionately pats her on the head.

"I've told you Ame I'm your friend first and foremost , before I am your prince."

Akame turns and hugs him a single tear falling down her cheek.

"You really have come back to me, Xan."

Tatsumi returns to hug and rest his cheek on top of her head.

If Akame had looked up from their hug she would have seen them both bathed in the faint moons glow, and the illusion of Xanadu's hair as it should be. Silky black with blood red tips gently blowing at shoulder length in the wind.

* * *

And there you have it. I hope it was worth the wait. Now to explain some things first off Makoto has no idea who Xanadu is for a number of reason the main one being he was only three when Xanadu was removed, secondly Honest has made that name kinda taboo in a way that anyone who says it disappears. obviously not Budo or Esdese because no one is stupid enough to try. The next thing well the best way I can explain what that mantra will do to honest was inspired by what happens to Cluny the Scourge from the redwall series that was popular when I was a kid. The next thing is What Xanadu's hair look like well think SS3 just shoulder length and black with all the tips blood red and yes as Roxas blaze pointed. out the color scheme was loosely based off shadow the hedgehog. Hope that helped clear a few things on this chapter. I'm also almost done my one year anniversary chapter for destiny so look for that on Tuesday and Dragon should hopefully be Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Like I promised chapter 7 is finally up sorry it took so long It's no the holiday season and that means that all my stories will be slightly delayed but I will still try to post something a week but it might not happen. Also I'm still blown away by the support this story has gotten so far and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It will hopefully explain a few things that have been asked from some reviewers and PM's

In a review I had gotten I was asked why i choose the name Xanadu well it's simple. It means a place of great beauty, luxury, and contentment basically to me a paradise the old emperor believed that his son would bring about a paradise on earth.

* * *

Chapter 7

It is late at night and the entire night raid team besides Tatsumi and Akame is in a meeting. Najenda leans forward as she addresses the group.

"The target is a known serial killer that is plaguing the capital. He kills late at night, the number of his victims is unknown. We do how ever know that he beheads them."

Everyone then turns to the sound of the doors opening and closing too see both Tatsumi and Akame walking towards them. They both look like they had gotten in to fight with a horde of danger beasts.

Akame is wearing a familiar long coat while what can be seen of her skirt is torn in many different area and looks like they are barely holding. Her hair is ruffled and has dirt and leaves caked in to it as well as on what's left of her clothes that they can see.

Tatsumi isn't much better, his shirt is actually hanging on threads at his waist revealing his very toned upper body that has a littering of scratches and a few small scars. He had taken off his pendent before entering the base. His pants are covered in dirt with rip and tears all over, and his hair has none of it's normal spikiness.

The rest of night raid takes notices of the extra piece of clothing Akame is wearing, and Labac shouts out in surprise and a hint of accusing.

"Why is Akame wearing your coat Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi shrugs as he replies logically and calmly.

"Our spar got a tiny bit out of hand. The coat is to keep her modesty from perverts like you from ogling her creepily."

Akame sighs at this as she look at Tatsumi and says in her ever present monotone.

"See, told you that they would make a big deal of this. You know that this is completely unnecessary, Besides Labac knows the consequences of being a pervert."

Tatsumi just shakes his head at her response and continues to wonder where the cute and shy little girl had gone to. He then muses to himself.

"Wonder what Esdese did?.."

Tatsumi shivers as a few different possibilities pass through his mind , but it goes unnoticed by the the rest. Tatsumi then hear the name of the next target and asks.

"Who's Zank the beheader?"

Mein looks at Tatsumi and scoffs before saying with condensation.

"You don't know? You really are a country bumpkin aren't you."

Tatsumi looks at the pink haired girl with feral eyes and a wild grin.

"Ya and this country bumpkin saved you from dying a pathetic death. Besides Schere look like she doesn't know either...Dumb ass."

Mein glares at him but chooses not to say anything else knowing that he is right.

Najenda sighs as Mein once again butt heads with Tatsumi, and once again her prince is standing over the hot headed girl in victory. She then clears her throat to regain the groups attention and explains.

"Zank the beheader was an executioner, because of the prime minister many people where executed that where opposed to what was happening with the empire. Zank was the one to deal with them by taking their head while they where on their knees pleading for their lives. After years of this it became a disgust habit for him."

Bulat then adds his own thoughts and observations.

"He had vanished when the empire had sent a detainment team after him."

Tatsumi nods his understanding, then turns to leave only for a hand to grab his shoulder to stop him from going any where.

"Hold up Tatsumi, Zank stole the prison wardens teigu. Then from there he became a serial killer."

Bulat then tries to turn Tatsumi to face him, but the man simply moves over to Akame and grins darkly.

"So you think you are up for a night hunt tonight?"

Akame nods before replying to her partner, prince, and secret crush.

"Sure, but we should probably change in to some new and clean clothes."

The two then leave with out another word to the others to prepare for their next hunt.

After they leave the rest of the room is silent till Bulat starts crying that he wanted to give Tatsumi some cool advice and be an older brother. While the others sweat drop at this.

* * *

Much later that evening Akame and Tatsumi are walking in the darkened alleyways of the capital. Neither says anything till the sounds of loud footsteps echo throughout the quiet streets and the two duck into the shadows of the alley.

Tatsumi then peeks out the corner to see to see a group of soldiers run down a different street.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones look for Zank, let's hurry this up I would rather not have to deal with the city guards tonight."

Akame nods as they both stand up, she then asks a question he had no real answer for.

"So Xan, what's your plan for when Esdese returns?"

Tatsumi entire presence changes as he becomes Xanadu. He then shrugs as he says out loud.

"Not sure, maybe sneak in to her chambers like we all did as kids and grove..But something tells me either way I'm going to be fighting for survival anyways."

Akame nods in understanding of their slightly sadistic or as Xanadu had always been fond of calling her 'Senshi no ojo'."

she comes out of her reminiscing of the past by Xanadu's hand signal. The two then split up and Xanadu inwardly smirks at what he sees in front of him. He then signals Akame to continue to follow from the shadows and to stay hidden, as he begins to follow his little brother and a blue haired little girl that's carrying him. Xanadu then stops a few feet in front of him and grins as he says.

"You know if you wanted to play all you had to do was ask."

The girls eyes widen then charges at him only to stop short to block Xanadu's knee to his chest. She then jumps back and turns back in to a creepy looking man with blonde hair, white coat and a strange looking third eye on his forehead.

The man glares at Tatsumi darkly as he hisses softly.

"How did you know kid?"

Xanadu's eye's harden as he vanishes from sight in a burst of speed. Zank then turns and blocks the attack from behind as he hears the boy whisper.

"Because your illusions are nothing in the face of the moon."

Zank's eyes widen in pain and pushes the man away. He looks down for an instant to see blood soaking through his shirt and coat. He quickly looks up to see the man standing in front of him, and even though the hood of his coat and the scarf are hiding his face he can easily tell the boy is smirking at him. He glares at the boy as he prepares his two long arm blades.

"I'm Zank the beheader, and you're dead kid!"

The smile drop's from Tatsumi's face as he says with seriousness.

"Hit me with you best shot, bitch!"

Zank then charges at him and slashes. Tatsumi ducks under and sweeps at Zank's legs, only for him to jump over and try to take off his head while in mid jump. Tatsumi then rolls out of the way to the side then spins while still on his knees to slash at Zank who steps backwards to dodge the strike. How ever a small cut still appears on his body.

Zank's eyes widen again as he softly touches the scratch and whispers stunned.

"How? I know I dodge that attack."

He then hears Tatsumi from behind as he feels two blades touching his back.

"It's rather simple I'm well aware of spectators abilities, the only problem is it can only read surface thoughts unless you directly concentrate on that. your other ability to predict my moves is fine, but how do you predict something that you cant see the length, width or size.

Zank turns to look at Tatsumi only to see the eyes of a truly sinister beast in a human form. He shakes his head and tries to dodge Xanadu's killing blow, but has one of his eyes cut out instead. The man screams in pain as he holds a hand to his gouged out eye socket. Zank drops to his knees as he asks in a broken voice.

"Tell me how do you make all the voices stop?"

Xanadu pauses as he looks at Zank who then continues in the same broken childlike voice.

"For me, I use my own voice to drown out all those that I have killed constantly cursing me, or begging to be spared...So tell me how do you?"

Xanadu answers without any emotion.

"I don't hear the voices of those I kill, only the voices of my people crying out for peace and a swift justice to those that have taken it from them."

With that Tatsumi beheads Zank the beheader. As he watches Zank fall to the ground he sees Akame standing in front of him smiling. Tatsumi puts Tsukiyomi at his side and walks toward akame who grabs his hand while lightly blushing.

"Xan, can you once again call me what you use too?"

Xanadu smiles as he wraps the girl in a hug.

"If you wish 'Tsuki no miko'."

Akame smiles as she returns the hug, then peeks him on the cheek.

Xanadu's eyes return back to fun innocent eyes of Tatsumi and smiles as the two disappear in to the night.

* * *

The next morning Tatsumi wakes up to see Schere's head laying on his bed sleeping while mumbling about how she gets too work with Tatsumi this time. The guy shakes his head with a rueful smile and silently gets out of bed then gets dressed without waking the purple haired girl.

He walks down the hall and hears Najenda and Labac discussing if having Tatsumi and Schere working together is such a good idea. just as Tatsumi is about to enter and get some food Schere grabs his arm and leads him to the bases storage room where all their weapons and armor are located, to grab a heavy set of armor.

Tatsumi looks confused but does as the girls asks and puts on the armor. Throughout the day Tatsumi trains under Schere's watch as she explains how she joined Night raid and why she came up with this training. He had thought a few of them where pretty funny like putting Mein in the washing machine, he had to remember that one for the next time she annoyed him.

* * *

Later that evening after the training session with Schere and during dinner Labac hands Tatsumi spectator. Tatsumi looks at it in confusion and distaste, He can also feel Tsukiyomi distaste for the teigu. He then drops it on the table and says to Labac like talking to a pet or child.

"Very good Labac, but next time you should bring me my slippers. Not some useless teigu."

Labac's jaw drops as he points at Tatsumi and exclaims.

"Did you just refer to me as a dog...and the teigu aren't useless!"

Tatsumi simply ignores him and keeps eating. Labac then starts crying anime tears as he grabs and pulls at his hair in frustration of their newest member.

"Gah, stop ignoring me damn it. I'm trying to be nice by giving you an amazing weapon!"

Tatsumi replies absently between bites of evil bird.

"I'm not compatible with it, and don't need it. So it makes it absolutely useless to me."

Before anyone else can say anything or in Mein and Labac's case snap at Tatsumi Najenda sighs.

"Then we will need to send it back to the revolutionary army."

Tatsumi then turns his attention to Najenda as he asks.

"So what do you think is the strongest teigu."

Najenda looks curiously at Tatsumi and replies confidently and solemnly.

"Of the regular teigu the ice manipulation , lucky for us it is conquering the north at this moment."

Tatsumi nods getting the hidden meaning 'Esdese is up north right now."

A few moments later Mein asks something that had gotten her attention.

"Wait what do you mean regular teigu boss?"

Najenda looks over her soldiers and all but Tatsumi and Akame who are busy eating like it's the end of the world are solely focused on her. But the Bulat responds.

"I heard rumors while I was a solider that there are three 'Royal teigu' but I'm not sure what they are or even if they even exist."

Najenda sighs as she starts to explain.

"It isn't just a rumor they really do exist. It is a well kept secret and only those of the royal family can even hope to use them, the only exception is 'Susanoo', who has the moniker guardian and generally only someone who has fully resolved to protect the empire and the royal family can use it properly. The other two little is known, but 'King of flames - Amaterasu' is rumored to create and control all fire. The last one 'blade of dreams and illusions - Tsukiyomi' No one has any idea what it even looks like let alone what it can do. The only thing we know for one hundred percent certainty is that all three are sentient and if they don't accept you they will drain you of your life force completely and you die."

The groups eyes widen as Labac asks with some fear and dread.

"Why haven't we even heard of these teigu or even seen them. You would think the prime minister would find user for them and end everything."

Najenda shakes her head at the green hired boy and says.

"Susanoo has been missing for the past fifty years and no one knows where Tsukiyomi was stashed, and the current user of Amaterasu is the emperor himself but lucky for us he is young and inexperienced so he cant use it for long."

Mein then grins and stands then exclaims proudly.

"Fine so we just have to find the other two and our victory is that much closer!"

Tatsumi scoffs and chuckles darkly.

"You really are an armature. first off good luck finding them, secondly there's almost no chance of you lot finding someone even remotely compatible , and finally the teigu are both a tool and a partner and in the end if you suck then the teigu is almost useless."

Tatsumi then turns and looks at Akame with a feral grin.

"You up for a spar while the night is still young?"

Akame nods and stands up with Tatsumi following after her. Bulat no longer able to hold it in follows the two young assassins and he exclaims.

"I wish to join as well, I haven't seen young Tatsumi abilities yet."

After the three leave Najenda finishes her explanation with.

"Even if we found the other two It would do us no good they wont except anyone not of royal blood."

* * *

Mean while up in the frozen north death and destruction is everywhere. Around the land frozen bodies stand, while others are skewered on spikes of ice. in front of a castle a man with jet black hair and no shirt is licking the white boots of a woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She looks up from the report ordering her to return to the capital and glares down at the so called hero of the north who has become nothing more than a dog in disgust. She then growls darkly with annoyance.

"Another fucken dead end... I'll find who took you from me, even if I have to turn this whole world to ice."

With that the woman kicks the man in the skull causing it to cave in and stands up from her throne of ice.

* * *

The next morning Tatsumi and Leone and walking through the slums of the capital. Everyone greets her happily while a few of the men lightly flirt with her. Tatsumi smile is hidden under his hood but you can still hear it in his voice.

"It's a lot more livelier then your average slum."

Leone waves to a family as she replies cheerfully.

"Souls as strong as weeds, it's what happens when you fight to survive all your lives."

Tatsumi nods as they continue down the street and Leone hugs his right arm to her breast.

"You know I made a name for myself in a massage parlor."

Tatsumi shakes off her hold but before he can say anything he sees three people running towards them shouting about debts and stolen money, then notices Leone has taken off. Tatsumi sighs and then vanishes in to the crowd and shadows.

A little while later Tatsumi is looking around and scratching his chin in thought.

"Well I'm lost..and we have a job tonight."

Tatsumi then hears and loud exclamation.

"You there can I help you with something?"

Tatsumi looks over at the voice to see a young girl with long blonde hair and armor walking over to him.

"I am Seryuu of the capital guard forces, a warrior of justice!"

Tatsumi looks at her strangely till he feels the little dog sniffing him. When the two lock eyes the dog stiffens and starts to shake uncontrollably. Seryuu then runs up to him and asks with some concern.

"Kuro-chan what's wrong? Are you hungry?"

The dog shakes his head rapidly then tries to pull Seryuu away, who then looks at him quizzically then she starts to worry as Kuro starts to shake even more. When it realizes Seryuu isn't moving he tries to hide behind her arm. Seryuu then asks with confusion.

"Kuro-chan why are you afraid? No one here can hurt the justice we have inherited from Ogre-sama."

Seryuu then hears a snort of derision come from the guy she had wanted to help, she turns to him but he was no longer there and had disappeared. Seryuu then picks up Kuro who is still shaking fiercely in pure terror much to Seryuu's confusion.

* * *

Later that night Leone and Tatsumi are watching the red light district. Leone looks to Tatsumi and cnt notice any kind of reaction to it all.

"So what do you think, makes your heart beat a little faster huh?"

Tatsumi shrugs as he thinks of Esdese very different style of showing her affections. Plus the exploration that the three had had gone on during their childhoods.

"Not like I haven't seen it all before."

With that Tatsumi starts moving toward the targeted building with a transformed Leone on his heels.

As they enter the building from the roof they see a bunch of girls drugged out of their minds and two guys telling them that if they earned more money they would get even more 'medicine'. After they eave one of the girls for dead Leone and Tatsumi prepare for a blood bath.

In a separate room the gang members discuss an expansion until the doors explode inwards. the gang see the two bloody corpse land in front of them as the two assassins enter Leone says.

"The only place your going now is hell!"

As the gang boss send his body guards at them, they split up. Tatsumi almost seem to walk right pass them as three of the body guard's heads leave their shoulders. Leone has a wild look in her eye as she tears her opponents to bloody chunks. One of the ring leaders pulls out a gun and shoots a single bullet at Tatsumi who cleaves both the man and the bullet in two. Both half's of the bullet pass his head on either side and kill the the last two guards that where behind him.

Leone then grabs the head boss by the throat.

"Before you start to beg, all I want is your life. You can beg the king of hell for all I care."

Then with her clawed hand she rips the mans heart out of his chest and crushes it.

As the two walk down the street in silence Leone comments.

"You really did a good job tonight Tatsumi. I was really impressed."

Tatsumi smiles at the feral woman beside him as he says calmly.

"It was nothing really I just wish they posed more of a challenge. I'm getting bored of killing these small fry."

Leone snickers but is caught off guard when Tatsumi's head snaps to the right and takes off.

'Tsuki, why do you feel such sadness coming from this way.'

As Leone follows Tatsumi they reach a clearing just as Schere gets shot. Tatsumi grits his teeth and disappears in an intense amount of speed, stepping in front of Schere and moving them both just as a monstrous dog makes a pass. Unfortunately extase is left behind. Seryuu looks shocked that the hooded stranger from earlier saved the woman from night raid. Her attention is then brought back to Kuro who is whining and sees him start to shrink, then begins to slowly cower in front of this man stare, her attention is taken by his dark voice.

"Run pup and cower for the rest of you existence for you have been contaminated, you are no longer one of their children."

Kuro then whines in broken sadness as he quickly grabs Seryuu and run as fast as his legs will take him. With extese in it's stomach. As soon as the two disappear Leone grabs an injured Mein just as the imperial guards backup shows. The four night night raid members then take off before a pursuit can happen.

* * *

As they reach the night rid base Tatsumi places her on the ground as the rest of the members of night raid stand around her . Schere slowly opens her eyes seeing everyone and smiles as she says softly.

"I'm so glad. I could see everyone again..At the end I hope...I was...Useful."

With no moon in the sky the give any light no sees the others cry as Schere of night raid closes her eyes and passes away.

* * *

Senshi no ojo - Warrior princess

Tsuki no miko - Priestess of the moon

And that was chapter 7 folks hope it was worth the wait. I don't think I need to explain anything for this chapter so once again if you have any questions please feel free to PM or a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter or respond to your PM


	8. Chapter 8

Merry Christmas to everyone so I have a special gift not one but two chapters for Akame and an update for all four of my current stories sorry I haven't posted anything lately work got in the way but I had the last 3 days off and pretty much sat down and hammered out all this for you so enjoy and happy holidays.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next few days were somber with night raid, Akame had taken on the responsibility of helping take care of an injured Mein with Tatsumi helping her cook when she asked. While the others handled Schere's death in their own unique ways.

One night after dinner Tatsumi lays in bed holding Tsukiyomi above him as he tries to silently communicate with her. His concentration is soon interrupted at the soft knock at his door. He silently sheathes his partner and slowly gets of the bed and opens the door. The moment he does Leone says quietly.

"Come on the boss has a mission. It's a direct order from the revolutionary army."

Tatsumi nods as he grabs his coat and scarf and wraps them around himself, he then follows the blonde. As they near Najenda she says in a commanding tone.

"Your mission this time is the Kobore brothers. They are direct subordinates for the prime minister. There is no room for failure."

The two nods in understanding and leave immediately.

Under the cover of darkness the two night raid assassins enter a mansion on the outskirts of a small town silently, and just as quickly Leone and Tatsumi kill both brothers brutally. As they leave Tatsumi hears a child crying out for his father to wake up.

Leone watches as Tatsumi calmly runs through the forest surprised at how well he is able to handle the art of murder and death. Tatsumi breaks the silence they had been traveling in by asking.

"Tell me how did you end up in this line of work."

Leone then says simply, like it is the most natural thing in the world.

"I beat up a couple of assholes that had bugged me and then I got recruited."

Tatsumi looks over at her in the corner of his eyes for a moment before chuckling.

"Really that's it? I'm then going to guess that you got your teigu from some black market old man because he thought you had ether nice tits or because he liked your ass."

Leone blushes and looks away before she continues by saying.

"Anyways I became an assassin because I took a liking to killing evil bastards and the prime minister seems to be the ultimate prey."

Tatsumi smiles at that as he says teasingly.

"So your nothing but an outlaw...And a bold one at that."

Leone nods at him in confirmation and pride at his statement as they move a bit faster to get home.

After a quick stop at the torture chambers where Esdese had to educate those worthless morons how to properly torture someone. She watches in disgust as these pets o her start to spout nonsense about what happens when you go against the prime minister as she thinks darkly.

As soon as that fat bastard outlives his usefulness I'll make sure he and these pets get special attention in these dungeons...How dare he ruin our paradise.'

Esdese then heads to the throne room where the prime minister, and the emperor are waiting for her. The emperor starts off by praising her achievements in the north and offers her ten thousand pieces of gold for her efforts. She gratefully accepts as Makoto then gives her, her next assignment. To eradicate night raid from his city. Esdese smiles and says happily.

"I would like to make a simple request my emperor. A team of six more teigu user, for it takes a teigu to beat a teigu."

Makoto nods at this logic as he replies to her request.

"We will see the preparations done, and I'm assured that peace shall return to the capital."

The prime minister who has remained silent this entire time turns to the emperor and says.

"Makoto, general Esdese is a very loyal subject perhaps she should be given more of a reward. She is is at a prime marriageable age..maybe finding her a lover?" 'I need to get more control of her or possibly get her to stop thinking of hunting down Xanadu's killers. I can already tell in her eyes she is becoming angry at all the false leads I have given her."

Makoto looks rather over joyed at this notion but Esdese firmly shuts it down instantly.

"I'm not interested, all I care about is being able to fight strong enemies to the empire. If that is all your majesty I will take my leave."

Makoto looks rather dejected at this but shrugs it off and dismisses her.

Later that evening the prime minister and Esdese are walking down the corridors of the palace talking. The prime minister asks her for a simple favor of getting rid of a few people in return for the six teigu wielders. Esdese agrees and heads over to where her three beasts are located.

Once she finds them she explains their mission, but tells River to stay an extra moment.

"I want you to take care of the former prime minister alone. Kill his guards but leave him and his daughter alive. The mission is simple after that interrogate him if he doesn't willing answer but find out what he knows about Xan and his death. If they know nothing of it and support what his beliefs where give them safe passage. Anything else...kill them like the rest."

River bows to his mistress as he replies softly and resolutely.

"It will be done Esdese-sama."

Back at the night raid base late in to the night Tatsumi walks the halls, his coat is draped around his shoulder as he heads to the kitchen for soem water. He enters and comes face to face with Akame. The two hadn't talked much since Schere's death a few days ago but he notices the dumplings in her hand.

'An offering to the dead..Maybe?'

Tatsumi's eyes return to look into Akame's as he says softly.

"Are those for Schere?"

Akame nods as she looks out the window as a light snow blows out side, she then says just as softly.

"Yes, they were her favorite. Because we work in the shadows no one will know she had existed...So I have to remember even more then everyone else. She may have been clumsy and very foolish, but she had the kindest heart of us all."

Tatsumi then moves and pulls her into a tight embrace. In her surprise she drops the plate to the floor as it shatters Tatsumi whispers.

"Stop pushing it down, it's alright to cry when a loved one dies. You are safe with me So let it all go..Ame."

With his soft and kind words Akame finally breaks and buries her face in to Xanadu's chest. Her arms wrap around and tighten as her cries are muffled. Xanadu continues to hold her while he whispers his own words of comfort to the girl as she only cries harder having very little experience in doing so he's not sure if it's working or not.

After awhile her tears begin to slow and Xanadu says one more thing to her.

"I promise Akame, that I wont die until our paradise has been achieved."

Akame looks up at him, a few stray tears still roll down her cheek. Akame then grabs his shirt collar a pulls his head down and their lips meet in a forceful kiss.

Xanadu is taken back at first but kisses her back just as passionately. His tongue brushes at Akame's lower lip getting a brief taste for one of his closest and oldest freinds and asking silently for entrance. She softly moans as she opens her mouth. Xanadu's tongue then enters getting even more of her taste that is a strangely addicting mix of meat and apples. As Tatsumi explores her mouth Akame slowly and shyly moves her own tongue to bat at Xanadu's.

This soon leads to a playful wrestling match as Xanadu lifts her up by her thighs so she is a little higher then him. Soon after they break the kiss for air a thin string of saliva connecting the two. Akame blushes as she asks shyly.

"Can you sleep with me tonight Xan..I don't want to be alone."

Xanadu smiles as he kisses and sucks at her pulse point causing the girl to moan softly.

"If you want me too Tsuki no miko."

Akame smiles down at him as she bring his mouth back up to kiss her again. The two moan in to the kiss as Akame lowers herself down and takes his hand. Xanadu silently follows her to her room but promises himself that he wont take advantage of her in such an emotional and depressed state.

Once they enter her room Akame slowly strips her clothes till she is only in a black lace bra and pantie set. Xanadu actually blush as he turns his back as he strips down. As he drops his shirt Akame swipes it before it hits the floor.

Xanadu turns at the sound of more clothes rustling and see akame in his shirt but notices that her bra and panties are now on the floor. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow causing the girl to blush heavily.

"I don't think I'm ready for any more then what we did in the kitchen I just want the comfort of knowing your beside me when we wake up like when we where kids."

Xanadu nods as he follows her towards the bed and gets in at the opposite side. Akame then slides into his side and cuddles into him she kisses his heart as she wraps her arm around him. Xanadu chuckles as he combs his right hand through her hair then kisses the crown of her head. He then wraps his arms around her and flips her so his front pushes into her back. Akame softly squeaks at the sudden movement which cause Xanadu to chuckle softly. Akame turns her head to look at him with an amused look then leans up to kiss him one last time as she says quietly.

"I love you Xanadu, My future king of paradise. Even if I have to share you with Senshi no ojo I'm still happy."

Xanadu tightens his hold on her and then buries his face in her hair as he says in a muffled voice.

"I love you too my Tsuki no miko."

Akame smiles as she snuggles even deeper into their embrace as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning the two are in the practice field sparing with wooden swords. Tatsumi charges at Akame launching a volley of quick strikes that Akame blocks with ease. She then gives a powerful slash that Tatsumi is able to block but is sent skidding a few feet away. Tatsumi stands up straight as he rotates his shoulder.

"That's good Akame come at me like it's life or death, hold nothing back."

With that Tatsumi charges again only this time Bulat moves in his path and punches at him. He blocks Bulat's punch with his blade and pushes his fist away, then using the extra momentum swings his body in to the air and kicks the man in the head. Bulat is taken back by the viciousness of the attack and watches as Tatsumi lands on his hands and uses them as a spring to get a bit more distance from his new enemy.

"That was good Tatsumi always mind your surroundings. You know you both never seem to take a break in fighting each other."

Tatsumi scoffs at the mans attitude as he replies.

"It's because Akame is the only one who wants to, or can even keep up and give me and good fight."

Bulat grins as he points to himself happily.

"well how about you come with me and I'll show you some stuff that will make you even stronger."

Tatsumi very briefly looks over his shoulder seeing Akame smile and nod while mouthing to him 'good luck.' Tatsumi shrugs and runs after Bulat as they head to the mountain range.

A few hours later as they head up one of the mountains that seems to have a very thick fog surrounding it Bulat explains about the whole area being a fake mountain and being just as dangerous as being in the capital.

Tatsumi opens his mouth to reply but then feels something behind him. He turns and without thinking about it slices right through the living tree danger beast cutting it in half with the short sword he had borrowed from the night raid armory.

Bulat nods in approval as he watches Tatsumi and says excitedly.

"Good your battle awareness is already pretty good so with this it will only heighten it to even higher levels."

In the capita out skirts a small carriage is moving through a small village. The former prime minister Chouri and his daughter spear are talking about the state of the empire and how bad it is getting. The carriage soon stops as a person stands in the middle of the road. The guards surround the carriage to protect the occupants, but are killed without any effort at all.

Spear runs out of the carriage and charges towards the man, but is stopped when River knocks the spear out of her hand and grabs her by her throat. River then walks up to Chouri and says.

"You know I'm a great admirer of your political work, however my masters orders are absolute. How you answer my next question will determine your daughters and your fate am I understood."

Chouri can only nod as he accepts that he may die in the next couple minutes.

"What do you know of prince Xanadu's demise?"

Chouri looks up with surprise and some hope as he says both softly and sadly.

"Prince Xanadu's demise was a crushing blow to the empire. I truly believed that, that boy would have returned our empire back to it former gory back in the time of the first and second emperors. I wish I could tell you who had been involved but unfortunately by that time I had already retired. But I have an idea who your master maybe and I hope they find that bastard responsible."

River nods as he sees no deceit in chouri's eyes or his voice, he then drops the girl beside the former prime minister and moves grabs two of the slain guards bodies as he says.

"Get changed and make it quick."

With that he throws a bunch of leaflets with the night raid symbol on them in to the air. Once Chouri and his daughter change and leave, River removes both of the stripped guards faces like Nyau does and leaves for the capital, to report what he learned to Esdese.

Back at the night raid base, after Bulat and Tatsumi had returned from their training Najenda calls for a meeting where she tells them that she has lost contact with one of the local teams that help gain information for them. She also tells them that Esdese has returned from the north and that it has been conquered, While giving Tatsumi and Akame a quick glance. After telling Leone to watch her and get any bits of information that she can but not to engage her in a fight.

Lastly she tells her team about the string of murders that night raid is being blamed for. They agree that the culprits are teigu users as well and that the prime minister is most likely behind it getting rid of his enemies. Najenda then grins as she stands and says.

"Very well let us teach these fools the laws of assassins. We have already narrowed it down too, two possible officials that could be the next victim. Akame and Labac will protect one while Tatsumi and Bulat will protect the other."

The four nod in agreement to the teams as Akame and Tatsumi glance at each other and nod as Najenda continues.

"Akame and Bulat help Tatsumi pick out a nice outfit he is going to need to go under cover, after all it is the luxury cruise ship 'Ryuusen'."

The next evening Bulat and Tatsumi are on the ship talking. While Bulat is using incursiro's invisibility Tatsumi is dressed in a black dress shirt with Akame's red tie and a white dress coat and black slacks.

Bulat tells Tatsumi how he had escaped the empire after being framed for his general never bribing the prime minister and them both getting framed. After he leaves to go hide as his invisibility starts to wear off Tatsumi crosses his arms and closes his eyes as he thinks about River one of the few who had looked after him and treated him like a person and not just the crowned prince. He's happy that the man never lost his morals but sad such a good man had been killed because of Honest's greed.

As Tatsumi is thinking this he hears a soft melody then opens his eyes and stares before he walks in a different direction as a man with a large axe follows him, his eyes have a dreamy glazed look to them. As they reach the other side of the ship Tatsumi waves his hand causing the dreamy look to leave the other mans eyes.

He looks around for a moment in confusion that his target is not there as Tatsumi calls out.

"I'd rather not have anyone interrupting us."

The bigger man starts laughing excitedly as he says childishly.

"You will give me a lot of experience kid, my name is Daidara one of Esdese-samas three beast."

Tatsumi smirks at this as he casually taunts while getting into an opening stance on his reaper style.

"Did you guys start calling yourselves that or does she still suck at actually making fun of people. Cause you aren't beast you seem more like a common house cat while the music guy is a bloody pigeon a vermin to the skies. I look forward to sacrificing the both of you to the moon"

Daidara glares not even giving the second part of the taunt any thought as the music gets louder, then they both hear someone yelling.

"Daidara, River sent me too back you up while he deals with the bigger fish. So lets show this up start bastard not to mess with Esdese-samas personal soldiers."

Xanadu's eyes become beastly as he smirks coldly and gets ready.

"Come let me show you a beautiful nightmare."

As Nyau begins to play again Daidara splits his axe and throws one of them. Xanadu watches as the axe moves close and closer then with practiced ease he grabs it from the air and using all his strength spins it and throws it back at Nyau. Daidara eyes widen at the shear strength this guy just used as he shouts at Nayu to move but it come to late as the axe embeds itself into Nyau's skull. Blood sprays everywhere as the boy slumps to the ground dead.

Xanadu moves his head just slightly to stare at Daidara, his voice as cold as death.

"You think challenging me now will give you such good experience? Very well I'll show you the gates of hell"

Daidara looks a little worried but doesn't back down as he calls his axe back.

'I don't know how but he actually cut of my connection with bulvaac for a moment...He's just as dangerous as Esdese-sama!"

Daidara had a chill run down his spine at the thought but pushes his fear down and charges at the young man who blocks with his dagger.

Xanadu then step to the side and plunges his dagger into Daidara's bicep and drags it down to an inch below his elbow leaving a great and deep gash in the older man arm as he jumps back to dodge the wild swing from Daidara's left handed weapon. Xanadu then throws his dagger that Daidara easily blocks.

Daidara then realizes to late that something is wrong as he feels cold metal stab in to his gut. He coughs up blood as he drops Bulvaac and falls to his knees. As he looks up in defeat what he sees frightens him. For what he sees is a true beast of nature in human skin.

Xanadu then walks towards him calmly and then cuts Daidara's left arm off and his right leg as he says coldly.

"Game over house cat."

With River and Bulat the two stand face to face both have several injuries covering their bodies as incursiro releases with the lack of energy Bulat has.

"If neither of us can use our teigu-.""We will settle this with our swords."

River then pulls out a syringe but before he can inject himself Daidara's battered and bloody body falls between the two ex-comrades. The fallen solider opens his eyes slowly as he coughs more blood.

"Sorry River..He is just like Esdese..sama..We stood no chance."

River watches as something invisible pierces through his comrades skull, then watches the blood stained tip move to a figure standing in front of the crescent moon his eyes glowing a heavenly white.

Xanadu grins as he slowly walks down the steps towards the other combatant, Rivers eyes widen as he takes a step back in fear at the voice.

"River, I'm glad your alive. I can only guess that my Senshi no ojo had something to do with it, How interesting."

River drops the syringe causing it to shatter on the ground.

"That name, that voice..The predators graces that even eclipses Esdese-samas...Prince Xanadu...you cant be alive."

River then drops to his knees as he says softly to himself.

"You can't be..How is this possible it must be an illusion."

As Xanadu reaches to stand in front of river he smiles at the older man warmly.

"Rest assured River-ojichan I. Am. Alive."

Rivers eye twitches in reflex to that name, having not been called that in ten years. Xanadu sees Bulat still ready to attack and says in a commanding voice that would even shame Najenda.

"Stand down Bulat, it's over and I want this one alive."

Bulat mouth drops open at the personality change in Tatsumi till his mind finally catches up to what his old boss just called Tatsumi and his eye widen in pure absolute shock.

"Wait prince Xanadu...You mean your actually the crowned prince who had died and that River never shut up about when we where in the military together...Holy shit that explains why you and Akame are so bloody close!"

Tatsumi smiles as he says rather fondly.

"Yes, although her and najenda-oneechan are the only ones that know, and I would like it to stay that was from awhile longer."

Xanadu starts to glare at Bulat, is attention then returns to River as he says.

"Well you can go now, but please don't tell Esdese-chan that I'm alive I need her to stay where she is at for my plans to work. Beside me and Tsuki no miko plan on going to tell her soon enough anyways."

River can only nod as the proof that this is his honest to God prince is in just those two names that he gave his to closest friend and most important confidants. River stands up still in slight shock but manages a small bow.

"Of course Xanadu-..sama but please don't keep her waiting...After all you know how she can get."

A spark of mischief and mirth shines brightly in rivers eyes as Tatsumi turns bright red and kicks River of the ship yelling loudly and embarrassed.

"Idiot River!"

Bulat continues to watch this as he slumps to the ground in exhaustion. Then looks up at Tatsumi standing over him. They smile at each other as Tatsumi helps him up and supports most of his weight and comments.

"You have gotten fat since our time in the capital."

Bulat chuckles and nods his head in agreement as the two head to the ships cabins to get some rest after a long night, the sun slowly beginning to raise on the horizon.

* * *

The first chapter of my double release tell me how you like the interaction between Tatsumi and River.


	9. Chapter 9

Second chapter of my double release although I'm not sure if I am overly happy with it I think it turned out fine so let me know enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Mein runs across the halls fully healed. her thoughts stray to the revolution and the realization that at this moment she is one of the weakest in night raid. She pushes open the doors to the outside training area requesting someone to train with her, only to see Labac and Bulat doing pushups with Akame and Leone sitting on their backs.

Bulat looks up and greets the pink haired girl kindly as he comments that see looks healed.

Mein actually has to cover her nose nose at the smell but manages to asks.

"What are you you guys doing and where is Tatsumi?"

Leone smiles at the girl as she slaps Labac's back as he starts to slow down.

"We're helping these guys train, and Tatsumi is over there."

She then points to a fifteen foot bamboo pole that looks to be stabbed in to the ground. Tatsumi is doing one arm push ups while balancing on the tip."

Mein watches this in absolute shock as Bulat says calmly but with pride in his voice for a few reason some of them a secret known only to a few.

"He's pretty impressive right? Almost like he is on a whole other plain of power the the rest of us. But I wont lose I'll get even stronger so that incursio will evolve!"

Mein can only nod in a small daze as she look on Tatsumi form that she completely misses Akame's slight glare. Mein shakes her head to remove some of the fog and then looks at Labac and comments.

"You know it's pretty surprising to see you get sweaty Labac."

The green haired youth nods as he continues to do more push ups.

"Ever since Bulat and Tatsumi had returned from their mission involving the three beasts, and we had heard that it was Tatsumi who killed two of them. Then saved Bulat from dying to the third. I realized that I need to get even stronger so that I can protect my freinds."

Leone once again hits him cause she noticed he had once again started slowly down and not doing them properly as she grins.

"It sounds nice but you can barely even do a fraction of what Bulat has already done and he is still going strong while your beginning to drag ass."

As Akame continues to watch Tatsumi she says absently.

"That's to be expected. Since their is a huge difference between Leone's wight and mine."

Everyone freezes in horror of what Akame had said and waits for something bad to happen. Tatsumi then bursts out laughing as he falls off the spear and in to the pond that he is beside. Leone then pounds Akame in the top of the head none to gently. This causes Tatsumi to laugh even harder as he walks up to the group dripping wet.

As he reaches the group Najenda walks up from behind them with a large bag. Tatsumi tilts his head as he inquires.

"You going some where Najenda?"

Najenda nods as she picks up the double-bladed axe

"Yep I need to drop off these two teigu at the revolutionary armies HQ, and hopefully get some talented recruits to even out our numbers. After all Leone had said that Esdese has created a small police force of other teigu user to fight us. Akame while I'm gone your in charge, standing order everyone is to get stronger. Tatsumi make sure that everyone is keeping up."

Tatsumi and Akame nod while Labac asks just as the night raid boss is about to leave.

"Um, boss are you sure you don't need any help?"

Najenda shakes her head in mild amusement and replies.

"No the axe is a little heavy and I may not be able to use it in combat but if it is just carrying around then I should be fine. Now don't try and weasel your way out of training. Like I said Tatsumi make sure everyone is pulling their own weight."

Tatsumi crosses his arms and tilts his head as he says innocently and in confusion.

"The axe wasn't that heavy. was it?"

Najenda sighs and begins to leave not even bothering to try and explain to her prince that almost no in the world has his inhuman strength and speed and that most people couldn't even lift the bloody thing off the ground. Mein the realizes the standing order and shouts at the boss.

"Is it really OK to leave the whimsical one and the evil one in charge.

Bulat, Labac, Tatsumi, and Leone reply at the same time.

"I'm OK with it.. Bye boss safe travels."

The boss waves behind her as Tatsumi returns to his training. The others soon follow his example although having to drag a crying Mein with them who keeps mutter about how unfair everything is.

In the empires graveyard Esdese and River are standing in front of two grave stones.

"Nyau, Daidara you two lost which means you were to weak. After all the weak die to feed the strong. So I will have to take revenge on your enemies my weak little minions."

River remains silent as he watches over his mistress hoping that when she does learn who killed the two she doesn't punish him and his prince to badly. Esdese then stands and brushes some dust off her as she says.

"Come river, lets go play with our new subordinates."

River nods as he quietly follows his mistress.

A little while later in a meeting room three teigu users are sitting at a table quietly till the door opens and a girl with two robotic arms enters with a small dog. The dog has it's head down as it continues to walk while ignoring its masters calls to help her put rose petals on the ground.

A strange man with glasses and a lab coat enters as he says something about a stylish entrance. After him a young blonde man enters and introduces himself as ran.

The first one who is wearing a strange and scary looking mask and no shirt and had been the first person in the room then hands out tea and introduces himself to the group as Bols and that he is really shy with new people and that he is part of the incineration squad.

The group then starts to introduces themselves just as Esdese enters wearing an evil looking white mask. She tells the group to scram then kicks a blue haired teen named Wave into the table. She then rushes at Ran who manages to dodge all her light strikes till she sense a lot of killing intent behind her. She throws Seryuu over her shoulder and grabs koro's head, however all she can feel from the little teigu is a crushing depression. Even her demon extract is reacting to it as she can feel a sympathy coming from it. For now she chooses to ignore it and small the teigu to the ground as well.

After she then dodges as the girl with short black hair and a school girls uniform named Kurome slashes at Esdese with her sword causing Esdese mask to shatter. Everyone looks surprised at her appearance.

An hour later the group is dress in some of their nicest clothes to meet with the emperor. The man in the lab coat who had been introduce as as.

"Esdese-sama, shouldn't we decide on a name for our team?"

Esdese's grin slowly turns feral as she replies.

"We are the special police force known as the Jaegers."

After the meeting with the emperor the Jaegers return to their barracks as Wave and Bols begin to cook for the team the others are sitting at the table Kurome is tiring to play with Koro but he doesn't seem to be in to it, Seryuu then asks.

"General what do you like too do in your spare time?"

Esdese looks at the girl as she swirls the wine in her glass with a practiced ease as she replies.

"I perfer mostly to go hunting or to torture, otherwise I enjoy studying, But I have a question for you. Why does your teigu seem depressed?"

Seryuu looks at Koro who is now just sitting with it head down not looking at really anything.

"I don't know ever since we encountered that evil hooded man who had stopped us from killing on of night raids operatives Koro-chan barely looks up anymore. The hooded man had told Koro to run and cower, he also said Koro wasn't family. General do you have any idea what that means?"

Esdese is silent looks at the teigu as she thinks.

'Well that's interesting but I understand why my demon's extract was showing sympathy to the little teigu now. But I have no idea what kinda teigu can do that...No their was the one that teigu think of as Their mother but it disappeared ten years ago."

As Esdese ponders this she also considers if they will be more of a hindrance now and decides she would need to test them, but for now she asks about extase and if it wouldn't be fun to hold a small tournament for it. The others readily agree and immediately begin preparations.

Tatsumi walks down the streets in a white coat his hood isn't covering his face and his scarf is now elegantly draped around his shoulders. He comes up to a small book store where Labac is waiting out front for him. The two then head into the basement where Leone is relaxing on a couch as Labac says.

"So it seems Mein is on a wanted poster now. But the good news is that neither of you two are as well."

Tatsumi nods as he says with interest and get on a new topic.

"So it seems that the Jaegers are the only thing anyone is talking about right now."

Labac nods as he looks directly at Tatsumi.

"Makes sense, because of how dangerous Esdese is."

Tatsumi nods as he had heard from Najenda about what had happened in the southwest. Even if most don't know the full story that Honest had told her that the rumor was they had helped with his death. At the time her grief was still completely raw and all she cared about was her revenge, and Honest had used that as his weapon.

Tatsumi balls and tightens his right fist at the thoughts of that manipulative bastard using a girls grief to cause such atrocious acts.

"Anyways apparently Esdese is sponsoring a tournament with a large cash prize and rumor has it a chance to use a teigu they had acquired."

Tatsumi grins as he grabs the flier and head outs waving at the others as he does.

Esdese yawns as she leans to the side of her chair watching the boring fights in front of her. She considers for a moment about going down their herself just so she can kill all these weaklings. But as this next match starts she actually sits up as she watches the younger fighter move on to the platform for his fight. Ran takes notice of this and asks.

"Something get your attention Esdese-sama?"

River then sees what Esdese is looking at and pales a slight shade.

'Xanadu-sama? why is he here now? What are you planning young prince?"

Esdese doesn't take notice of River or his thoughts as she is completely enthralled by this fighter but answers Ran.

"Well yes Ran the young man. He is strong and very interesting. Tell me who is he?"

Just as she asks the announcement is made.

"In the east corner we have Karubi the butcher, and in the west corner, Tatsumi the blacksmith!"

Karubi sneers down at Tatsumi as he says condescendingly.

"Your a tiny one aren't you? seems That they are just going to give me that prize money huh?"

Tatsumi stares coldly at the masked man as he says just loud enough.

"FE. Fi. Fo. Fum. What beanstalk you fall from?"

Karubi glares as he snarls.

"What was that brat, your dead!"

Tatsumi then shows a small feral smirk.

"Sorry, I meant to say you must have a face even a mother couldn't love if you need to wear such a grotesque mask."

Karubi then loses himself in his anger as he charges at Tatsumi with his fist cocked back and he yells.

"I'll show you the true true power of my destructive fist!"

Without any effort at all Tatsumi blocks his punch by grabbing the man fist, then steps in closer and knees him in the stomach as he says.

"Sorry all I heard was hit me Tatsumi please crush me."

Karubi in his surprise lurches forward in pain then Tatsumi grabs his face face and begins to squeeze, he then pushes him back and slams him into the unforgiving ground beneath them. The force of impact is hard enough that it causes the ground to start to buckle, Karubi is instantly unconscious.

The crowd remains silent for a moment before going wild, the Jaegers watching remain shocked as Esdese begins to descend the steps towards Tatsumi. She actually gives him a rare smile and causes Tatsumi to tilt his head in curiosity till he spots something in her hand. As she stands in front of him she says sweetly.

"You will be coming with me."

Just as she moves the collar that is in her hand around his neck Tatsumi hand catches the end just before in can connect. He looks at her and grins ferally.

"Sorry, but I'm no ones pet ojo."

Esdese looks taken back but hides it well as Tatsumi kicks her a few feet away. Esdese then rushes as him only for Tatsumi to move out of the way and says quietly only for her to here.

"Paradise maybe found on mount fake when the moon shines at it highest."

Before she can even react Tatsumi then takes off. Esdese can only watch the young man run but chooses not to follow as she thinks to herself.

'Paradise huh, how interesting.'

she then rubs her stomach where Tatsumi had kicked her.

"Tatsumi you have a strong kick."

The three Jaegers move towards their commander as she motions for them to follow.

Once back at the base she explains to the Jaegers of their first assignment. As the group begins to eave she once again holds River back.

"I want you to come with me tonight to mount fake. Something has come up."

River bows but says nothing while thinking.

'What do you have planned for tonight I wonder little prince?"

At the night raid base after Tatsumi, Akame and Bulat calm their other three freaking out comrades about Tatsumi's little stunt in the tournament they begin their private meeting.

"So you and Akame are planning to go to mount fake tonight to meet with Esdese? Are you out of your minds?!"

Tatsumi nods as he starts to explain in hopes of calming a now freaking out Bulat.

"That's right and we need you to watch the other kids. Don't worry we should be fine...Well as fine as we can be while revealing to a sadistic demon that her mate is still alive."

Tatsumi had tried to play it off as a joke but it only caused Akame to glare at him and Bulat to stiffen even more so. Tatsumi then pats the other mans arms as he says calmly.

"Don't worry we have an escape plan all set up if thing go to hell but I honesty don't think it will be to bad."

Bulat nods his reluctant consent and simply replies.

"Alright but please be careful you two."

The two nod then leave to get ready for what might be a long night.

The night Esdese had watched as her Jaegers had slaughtered the weak camp of bandits happily, but her mind always went back to what Tatsumi had said to her. After the mission she had ordered everyone but River to return to the base.

While she and river had arrived at the top of the mountain. Her eyes widen as she gazes at one of her her oldest and best freinds sitting on a large rock watching the stars and moon. Her eyes then fall towards where the new person of interest is leaning on the same rock and also looking at the skies.

Tatsumi smirks but his gaze never moves as he says softly.

"Hello River-san nice to see you again. I'm happy that your woulds seem to have almost fully healed. By the way Bulat says hello."

Esdese looks at the only living member of her three beasts who then replies to her look.

"He's the one that had killed Nyau, and Daidara."

Esdese nods as she then smiles sadistically.

"Well now of that's the case then I'll just have to take him to the torture chambers where you will tell me what you know of paradise and Xanadu."

She then points at akame accusingly and with a hint of betrayal.

"And you I thought that you loved him just as much as I did, but it seems that's not the case if you are gallivanting with this person. So tell me have you done anything at all to find who took Xanadu from us?"

Akame shakes her head as she says softy.

"No, because we no longer need too."

Esdese aura grows as ice begins to form around them and take the shape of a bunch of spears as she yells.

"I'll kill you!"

Xanadu uncrosses his arms as as he pulls out Akame's chain and Esdese pendent from it resting place under his shirt and says coldly and with all the authority that taught to him.

Enough Senshi no ojo. you no longer need to hunt for you mates killer for they have failed in killing him."

Esdese attack literately stops cold as she freezes when the pale moons light begins to embrace Xanadu. She watches as his hair seems to grow longer, and spikier as the color almost seems to change before her very eyes to the blackest night and blood red tips. She then hears as River bows and say softly.

"Welcome back prince Xanadu...Long live the true emperor and his twin empresses."

Esdese can longer hold it in having continued to be strong for ten years she starts to shed tears of both joy and anger...Her prince and mate was still alive but he never once tried to contact her. Soon her anger takes over as she freezes all three where they are standing. Her glare promises a life time of pain if his answers are unworthy to her.

Esdese then walks over to the trapped Xanadu who begins to pale as he sees her glare and the evil smile that is just barely pulling at her lips. She caresses his cheek lovingly then gives it a slow lick before moving to his ear and whispers sensually.

"I have a few questions for you my run away mate and if I don't like the answer it will be so very sweet and painfully for you."

After that she nips at his ear just hard enough to draw a drop of blood that she licks up, Then continues to run her finger slowly around his chest and she begin her interrogation.

"Why didn't you try and contact me to let me know that you where still alive?"

The hurt in her eye behind all her anger is easy is so very easy for Xanadu to see. As he hangs his head He begins to explain himself.

* * *

So there you guys are the second of my double release so let me know what you thought of them both. and if you have any question pm me or write a review and I'll tell if it wont be giving away some of the story so have a merry Christmas and a great new year.


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is Chapter 10 and sorry it took so long I actually had this ready to go during the weekend I was just really lazy. By the way some point in a the middle is a very small lime scene I tried my hand in so let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Akame watches as Esdese licks at the small bit of blood that she had drawn from Xanadu with a pang of jealousy.

Esdese looks over at her and grins as she runs one of her fingers down his cheek to his chin softy before tilting his head upwards to face her and kisses him rather forcefully She then bites his lower lip both playfully and with a hint of pain. Esdese then slaps him across the cheek, throwing his head to the other side from the force as an angry red mark begins to form on his cheek. Esdese then moves her head and licks at it like an animal would do for her wounded mate. She then moves towards Akame.

The raven haired girl blushes as Esdese starts to roam her hands up her body slowly as she muses out loud to Akame.

"Well now, you seem to have grown quite a bit since we last saw each other, although it seems like in some areas more then other. I wonder do you still taste the same."

Akame blushes bright red as Esdese moves her hand further up, and gives one of Akame's breasts a squeeze causing the girl to softly moan at this as Esdese grins. Xanadu's eye twitches at this display between the two as his mind once again starts to wander to what possibilities happened between them while he was gone.

"Ojo please stop teasing her, and while this could be interesting it is also becoming rather distracting and I believe you wanted some answers." 'Also I don't want River-baka watching this display.'

Esdese looks towards where Xanadu is still trapped in her ice and frowns at him at the reminder.

"Yes that would be nice to know why I was left out at knowing that my chosen mate is still alive when I believed he was dead."

Xanadu wince at the hurt in her eyes as he sighs sadly. He looks both girls in the eyes as he begins.

"Until two months ago no one but general marcocious knew knew that I was still alive. But before I tell you anything I need you to promise me Esdese, that you will not go after them yet."

Esdese glares coldly at the prospect of not torturing and exacting a bloody vengeance on her mates attempted killers but reluctantly agrees at both Akame and Xanadu's pleading looks; she sighs before replying.

"Very well against my better instincts I promise I wont do anything."

Xanadu grins at her causing the normally cold empires strongest to blush brightly. Xanadu then goes on to explain for Esdese.

"Thank you ojo. Now then as I was saying the mastermind behind my attempted assassination was the current prime minister Honest."

Both River and Esdese's eye widen at this revelation. Esdese's eye then narrow as her killing intent spikes into ungodly proportions, and it is only her promise to both her chosen mates that keeps her rooted in place.

Xanadu starts to sweat bullets as he then continues as if it never happened.

"Anyways Honest had payed four soldiers plus a gang of bandits to kill me. However the bandits where to be a simple distraction and whether I killed them or the guards did, didn't matter they weren't suppose to leave alive. Now lucky for me I guess is that Marco's loyalty to me even rivals that of Budo's loyalty to the empire. Why honest thought that bribing him was a smart move is beyond me."

River then asks his prince softly with soem hints of fear of what the answer might be.

"Who else was involved in this?"

Xanadu smiles at the older man with an evil glee that causes the older man to sweat.

"Besides ogre who I had killed month. They had all been killed by me and Marco; of course using Tsukiyomi to the extent I did at my age caused me to pass out for about a week."

Xanadu then looks back towards Esdese as he says sadly and full of regret and remorse.

"Esdese, Akame I'm sorry I didn't contact ether of you but I didn't know who to trust besides you both, and I couldn't afford anyone learning that I was alive. I know it's not an excuse and for that I'm truly so very sor-."

Esdese cuts him off with another fierce and forceful kiss except this one had only a little anger in it but it was filled with longing, love, and lust."

As she breaks the kiss she wraps her arms around him, her nails though start to dig painfully into his back, Xanadu tries to hide his wince as Esdese whispers into his ear while nipping on it.

"I'll only forgive you if you do something for me in return."

Xanadu tilts his head in confusion as he looks into her beautiful ice blue eyes. Esdese then turns to Akame and grins teasingly.

"I'm taking him with me tonight."

Akame's eyes widen as she tries to struggle free. Esdese releases Xanadu from the ice holding him to the ground as she walks over to Akame. She then lightly flicks the other girls forehead.

"Oh relax will you. You had him all to yourself for the last two months and I haven't been able to even hold him in ten years."

Akame blushes as she yells at the older woman.

"Nothing happened between us!"

Esdese grins with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh..Looks like the little miko is still much to shy I guess we will have to work a bit more on that next time."

Akame blushes an even dark shade of red. She then drops her head and sighs in exasperation.

"we haven't had that much time with all our missions and training. Then there is also the problem of having a total pervert and a mischievous beast living with us."

Xanadu lightly blushes as he continues to look up at the night sky in an attempt to ignore the teasing look River is giving him.

Esdese then releases Akame, who moves quickly to Xanadu and hugs him tightly. He returns the embrace as he kisses her forehead.

"I'll be fine Miko thanks to night raid I have learned how to better hide my presence so the palace shouldn't be to difficult to deal with for a day or two."

Akame nods into his chest before she leans up to give him one last kiss good night then whispers softly.

"Promise me that you will come back to me quickly."

Xanadu's whole demeanor soon changes as he smiles widely.

"I promise, I'll be back at the base before you know it."

Akame nods as she looks over at Esdese with a fiery looks.

"Keep him safe while I can't Ojo, River."

Esdese smirks sadistically as she finally releases River from his own ice restraints.

"No need to worry your pretty little head Miko I wont let him out of my sights."

Tatsumi laughs nervously as he slowly starts to make his way towards River, but is quickly stopped by both girls. Akame smiles up at him before releasing the hand that she had grabbed and then jumps off the ledge of the mountain. Esdese then pulls Tatsumi into a tight hug as she starts to spin them both around in joy.

After a few rotations Tatsumi finally pulls away enough to look at her with a wide grin that causes the feared general Esdese to blush profusely.

"It's nice to meet you general my name is Tatsumi."

The smile that lights Esdese face is radiant as she giggles then brings them both cheek to cheek as she starts to rubs them together.

"You're so cute. It's nice to meet you as well Tatsumi, I hope that we can work well together."

She then lifts Tatsumi into a bridle carry and call Rivers attention who grins slyly at the young prince.

Tatsumi shoot the older man a heated warning glare that goes completely ignored, as the three make their way towards the capital.

* * *

Two hours later the three enter the palace, Xanadu looks around with a sense of nostalgia for his old home. As they continue down the north wing of the palace River goes down a separate hallway, while the other two continue to the farthest end.

As soon as they enter Esdese chambers she shuts and locks the door. Afterwards she makes her way towards the in-suite washroom striping her clothes off the entire way. By the time she had reached the door she she then strip out of her last article of clothing a simple blue pair of panties then looks over her shoulder to Tatsumi who had moved over to the window; Esdese then calls out innocently.

"Tatsumi care to join me?"

Tatsumi looks over to the voice but his response dies in his throat as he stares at the blue haired goddess in front of him. Esdese giggles at his expression behind her hand and with a hooked finger beckons him to follow her. Tatsumi's feet begin to move on their own as he sheds his coat throwing it over the chair as he walks passed it.

Once the two enter the washroom Esdese helps Tatsumi strip out of his clothes while running her along the exposed ski. Tatsumi feels a pleasurable shiver run down his spine at the feeling of Esdese hands on his skin. After he is undressed Esdese stands and turns on the water for the shower; when she turn back to look at him both their eyes start to darken in lust. As they both stare at each others naked bodies something snaps and Esdese grabs then pushes Tatsumi into the warm shower.

Tatsumi growls deeply from his throat and before Esdese can pin him to the wall of the shower he moves faster grabbing her hands and raising them above her head before slamming her in to the wall. Tatsumi then presses his lips over Esdese's lips as he kisses her heatedly.

Esdese is momentarily surprised and Tatsumi uses it to his advantage to conquer her mouth with his own. Soon after Esdese shock wears off and her lips pull into a smirk in the kiss as she gently bites on his tongue keeping it in her mouth and sucks on it. As this continues the two soon let their instincts take over.

Xanadu's grip on her wrists remain strong Esdese inwardly notes as she begins to grind into Tatsumi's left leg. She can also feel Tatsumi's cock pressed firmly into her right thigh; she stifle a loud moan that has Xanadu now smirking.

Xanadu then takes a chance and releases one of Esdese wrists to start messaging one of her breasts, this time Esdese can not hold back the moan that passes her lips. Xanadu releases her mouth and move down to suck and nip at Esdese neck while releasing her other hand and bringing it down to rub her clit while she continues to grind into his leg.

With this last stimuli it brings Esdese over the edge as her juices run down Xanadu's leg as she calls his name in absolute bliss. Esdese breathes heavily as she leans on the wall as Xanadu brings his body closer. her legs start to lose strength as Xanadu holds the beautiful young woman in his arms he cant help but smile into her hair.

He then help her exit the shower and washroom then to dry off. After that he lifts her into his arms like she had done to him earlier and carries the nearly passed out woman to her bed, and tucks her in before kissing her forehead.

Tatsumi then grabs his discarded boxers from the washroom and puts them on before crawling into bed as well. No sooner as he gets into bed does Esdese in her sleep reach out and pull him into a body pillow embrace causing him to chuckle as he remembers fondly of being in this position a few times with this woman or being sandwiched between the two, granted neither was as well developed back then. Tatsumi then snuggles deeper, and embraces the warmth that this goddess can offer as he falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning the two dress and head to where the other Jaegers are. Tatsumi scans the room watching the others in the room, Wave then points at him and yells.

"Your the guy who kicked the general yesterday!"

Tatsumi stares at him for a moment that makes wave feels a little unnerved before he sticks his finger into his ear and rubs it before saying rather casually.

"You're awfully loud in the mornings huh?"

Wave stares at this new person till he finally notices Esdese clinging on to his right arm with a strangely soft smile smile. He the notices Ran and Seryuu enter.

Koro freezes as he sees Tatsumi staring at him coldly . He then lets out a whimper that gets the rooms attention. Seryuu turns to see him shaking like a leaf and pulls him into her arms to give it some comfort as she asks softly.

"Whats wrong Koro-chan?"

Koro just shakes his small head then squirms out of Seryuu's hold and runs up to Tatsumi hugging his leg while looking up at him pleadingly.

Tatsumi looks at him coldly but he pats it's head as he walks passed it towards the table with Esdese. Once the group sits down for breakfast Esdese introduces everyone to Tatsumi and him to everyone. she then clasps her hands together under her chin as she says lowly.

"I want to go on a simple hunting excursion with wave, Kurome, and Tatsumi as I didn't see much from Kurome last night and I haven't seen anything at all from Tatsumi."

The three nod as Wave asks Esdese.

"What about me general?"

Esdese looks over at the young man and says seriously.

"I saw enough with the bandits last night to have a firm grasp on your capabilities. The reason your coming along is cause you I simply need another for this."

This causes wave to nod as he stands with the other but just before they leave a beautiful young women and a little girl in her arms who Tatsumi assumes to be her daughter enter as she says politely.

"Hello I'm here to see my husband."

Bols stand up in surprise as he sees the two and exclaims.

"Huh? Why are you two here?"

The both girls giggle as the older one says softly and kindly.

"Dearie, you forgot the lunch box that we made together."

Bols rubs his head in embarrassment as he says with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, whoops."

The little girl giggles again as she points at him and says.

"Papa. you silly!"

Bols continues to rub his head as his the young woman walks up to him and smiles softly as she hands him his lunch.

"Since it's a tough job, you need to fully recharge, both your body and soul."

Even under the mask Tatsumi can see and hear the smile in the man's voice as he says to both his wife and daughter.

"Thank you but you didn't need to come all this way to bring me my lunch."

His wife and daughter continue to smile at him as she says.

"It's fine we don't mind and your daughter loves seeing her daddy at work."

Said daughter grins widely as she exclaims.

"Papa pick me up!"

Bols takes her out of his wife's arms and cradles the little girl as she hugs him.

"I'll come here every days papa to bring your lunch if you forget!"

Tatsumi watches this beside Esdese as wave becomes blinded by the amount of love the small family share. He smiles as he glances at Esdese in the corner of his eye and says for only her to hear.

"It's nice don't you think?"

Esdese looks at the man standing beside her before turning her attention back to the family as she says absently.

"Ya, I wonder if we will be that happy in the future?"

Tatsumi smiles softly at her causing a very light blush to stain her cheeks.

"I think we will."

* * *

Tatsumi then turns to go to Esdese chambers to prepare for the hunting trip. He throws on his coat then sheathes Tsukiyomi to his hip. Tatsumi stops as the door opens then closes and Esdese hugs him from behind as she asks.

"So why is that little teigu so afraid of you, besides having Tsukiyomi?"

Tatsumi turns and then smirks as he replies.

"Isn't that reason enough? But it's because Tsukiyomi can feel that he has been tainted and she isn't very happy that one of her other children was the cause."

Esdese nods in some what understanding as she kisses him softly and says.

"It seems that your bond with Tsukiyomi in even stronger."

Tatsumi nods as he moves out of her embrace and makes his way to the door exiting her chambers.

"We are one, as it is suppose to be."

Esdese grins sadistically as she once again wraps her arms around his neck from behind. She then starts to nibble and lick the shell of his ear, her warm breath then blows at it as she whispers.

"I really don't want you to leave me."

Tatsumi smiles behind him as they lock eyes he presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"I know but if I stay some is bound to figure out who I really am. I'm not ready to take that risk just yet. I need the chaos that the revolutionary army will create, then we can truly enjoy our selfs and go wild. Besides right now I only trust you and River at this moment."

The smile that stretches across Esdese lips would stop any mortal in cold terror. She then kisses him roughly as she growls.

"Promise me you will be safe!"

Tatsumi pulls away from the kiss smiling widely as both their lips begin to swell.

"I promise, besides our beautiful miko will have my back the entire time. But can I ask a favor. Please look out for Bols family at the very least. They seem like good people."

Esdese sighs as she kisses him one last time before nodding in acceptance and reluctantly releases him. The two soon after meet up with Wave and Kurome.

* * *

A few hours later they reach Mt. Fake and split up; Esdese and Kurome go a different way as Wave and Tatsumi start to climb upwards. The climb for both boys is used for small idle talk till Wave asks Tatsumi.

"So out of curiosity what is your relation with the general."

Tatsumi looks behind him as he scratches his cheek.

"Well I suppose it's mainly curiosity on her part. I mean I had landed an attack on her and managed to get way so...Ya."

Wave nods in understanding as he says in amusement.

"I know what you mean. you know it's strange I feel that we aren't that much different."

Tatsumi arches an eyebrow as he remembers Kurome telling Wave to make her breakfast faster. Tatsumi then smiles politely as he says more to himself.

"Well maybe some what I guess, but you seem like kind of a bigger push over."

Wave send him a silent glare but says nothing else.

As the two climb higher a fog settles around them. The two young men look around till wave feel himself getting pushed to the side s he hears the sound of flesh being severed and Tatsumi yelling.

"Keep your head up these guys are weak but attack in large groups to make up for it."

Wave nods as he grins in thanks.

"Looks like I owe you for that alright lets go! Grand chariot!"

Tatsumi watches as the black armor covers wave, in the corner of his eye and muses to himself.

'HM, this is kinda amusing. It seems like three of the jeagers are the twins of three of the night raid members. How ever just by looking at him I can tell Bulat would slaughter Wave."

Tatsumi then looks down to the blade is his hand and concentrates more energy in to it. Tuskiyomi's form then changes completely into a pure black ninjato, Tatsumi then dashes in and slices two of the tree looking danger beast in half. He then ducks as one flies over his head, he turns slightly to see Wave still in mid punch that is aimed at him. He then shoots an Esdese level glare at the armored youth who chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head before going back to his fight.

Tatsumi sighs as he turns back around and blocks an attack but get thrown of the edge because of the strength of the attack. He grins inwardly as he turns his body and lands on his feet on an edge just below where they were fighting and then takes off.

After Wave kills the last one he turns to see how Tatsumi is doing only to see that he has vanished. Wave inwardly panics and takes off to find his wayward comrade, while yelling inwardly.

"Where did he go? Did he get hurt or did he make a run for it!"

Even as Tatsumi is running through the forest he can hear Wave shouting his name in panic.

'Man, he's so loud he's going to attract even more danger beast."

Sure enough he hear a loud roar and Wave scream. Tatsumi chuckle to himself until he gets knocked on his ass as he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. He smiles into the black hair as he says softly.

"Hello Miko, I guess you missed me. So how long have you been following us?"

Akame looks up at him and smiles shyly then leans up to kiss him.

"Since you all left the capital."

Tatsumi nods as the two stand up, he then takes her hand and starts to run through the forest again as he hear Waves voice starting to get farther away. He grins behind him as he thinks of Bols and his family as Akame catches up to his pace.

"Come on let's go home. I'm kinda hungry."

Akame smiles at him as well as she nods her head in agreement. Soon after Labac comes running towards them a large lion danger beast on his tail and gaining quickly. He then drops and slides on his knees under both Akame and Tatsumi's blades as they slash through it. They then say as one as their eyes glow red in hunger.

"Labac carry it back to the base for us."

Labac starts to cry as he realizes that the evil duo has returned from where ever they disappeared too.

* * *

As soon as they return to the base they gather all of night raid together so Tatsumi can brief them about what he saw from the jeagers that he saw hunting last night.

After Tatsumi explains all that he saw Bulat asks him seriously.

"What's your opinion on the situation Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi then places his hands under his chin and stares coldly at them as he says softly.

"Hard to say I only got a brief glance at them as they hunted while I was moving and grand chariot seems to have the same battle potential as incursiro. Honestly as we are the best case we all kill each other and the worse case is that those that do survive will die from the injuries a little while later."

Bulat nods as he clenches his fist tighter. He then addresses the entire group.

"You heard him we will be increasing your training by triple the amount for now on, we can no longer afford and slacking. The others groan at this but quickly shut up at the look that Bulat, Akame, and Tatsumi are giving them.

Tatsumi then covers his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Well let's get started we have a few hours till night fall."

The others nod before going to their rooms to get some clothes better suited for training.

* * *

As the sun begins to set two of the members of night raid crawl towards their rooms while the others enjoy a peaceful night. Leone with a mug of beer in her hand grins lecherously at both Tatsumi and Akame.

"So I noticed you only caught one thing during your evening hunting trip and according to Labac you killed it with him. So what did you two really do while you were alone?"

Tatsumi takes a swig of his own beer then shrugs as he says calmly.

"We got hungry and ate what we had killed."

Leone nods as she hugs his head between her boobs while smiling.

"Good cause I claimed you first!"

She then pounds back her entire mug and completely misses Akame's death glare. Bulat starts laughing as he pats the girls head and watches as Tatsumi starts flailing around trying to breath.

* * *

Just at the edge of the forest over looking the night raid base Dr. Stylish points at the structure in front of him hidden in the mountain.

"There it is the base of the vile night raid and just ripe for the experimental picking. So we just need to wait for the rest of the Stylish troops to arrive then we can move into position."

* * *

In the dead of night Leone wakes on the coach she looks around and doesn't see anyone. So getting up she heads to the hot springs to freshen up before going to the capital. As she looks into the water a dagger breaks the surface aimed for her head as it hits it's mark she falls to the ground.

A man with no shirt and a black long coat then jumps out of the water and starts to talk to himself.

* * *

Back at the edge of the clearing orders his team to begin the attack and not to damage the bodies to badly. An insane grin pulls at his lips at the possible experiments waiting for him to begin.

* * *

Back in the night raid base Labac runs down the hall, he wonders how they got this far but soon focuses on the threat in front of him. The two charge at each other but Labac wraps his threads around the other things neck and testing his new strength slices it's head clean off.

As the soldiers head rolls Labac sees a group of them and chooses to run. As he looks back he sees Akame jump over them and stands in front of him. She is only wearing a black bra and panties. she tells him to stay behind her as she draws murasame.

Labac tried to fight off the coming nose bleed as he thinks happily.

'Wow, she didn't have any time to change. Wonder when she got those...Lucky!'

Akame dashes forward and cuts them all into pieces. Just then a new person in more formal looking clothes walks passed the bodies of him comrades as he compliments Akame's skill, he then charges at her.

* * *

Outside Bulat kills a bunch of these strange looking soldiers effortlessly till a muscular man wielding extese steps up. The man grins as he boasts about his new teigu, but before Bulat can attack him Tatsumi walks in front of him wearing his long coat and only a pair of shorts.

"Go check on the others, none of these insects are leave alive."

Bulat gives him a mock bows as he says.

"As you wish. But Tatsumi you have to survive and you owe me one for this."

Tatsumi nods as he draws Tsukiyomi then walks passed Bulat waving him off. The man starts to laugh madly as he points extase at Tatsumi.

"what the fuck do you think you can do with that puny little thing. I'll cut you into ribbon before you can even hit me with that useless billy club."

Tatsumi glare turn deathly cold and dark as he flicks his wrist lightly, the man screams as his right eye is cut out of his head.

"Your death will not be silent or painless, and by the end of it I'll have you begging more a faster death as I slowly remove your limbs piece by fucken piece."

Extese new wielder grits his teeth in pain as he orders the handful of soldiers with him to kill the brat.

Tatsumi moves quickly and begins his own dance of death. Moments later all the soldiers that had surrounded him fall to the ground in bloody chunks. He then slowly advances towards his prey while unleashing his entire killing intent. The man soils himself as he back away in utter terror.

* * *

With Stylish and his guards all soon feel the cold chill of death crawl up and down their spines at the intense killing intent Tatsumi is releasing. starts to back up but a loud screech is heard above them. Stylish grits his teeth then begins laughing.

"What incredible experimental material. So lets end them all stylishly."

* * *

Back in the base Akame's battle begins to draw to a close as the two stare each other down. A Akame then sheathes her blade her opponent looks confused but then feeling it is a sign of weakness rushes her. Akame then lowers her stance by a fraction, just as her target reaches her, she draws her katana. Toby falls into pieces before he even realized that he had died.

* * *

Bulat and Mein watch the skies as the boss shows up. Leone then calls to them as she drags the lifeless corpse of the fool who had tried to use a sneak attack on her. As Leone reaches them Akame who is now fully clothed and Labac walk out of the base. Akame looks around then asks.

"Has anyone seen Tatsumi?"

The others shrug then jump back and out of the way as a large pair of scissors stab into the ground between them all.

"Oh good, you all survived. Come on I got Stylish's location."

Before they can move out everyone besides Bulat drops to the ground. Stylish then move to look over the cliff while still being hidden as he says to himself.

"As expected from a group of killers, i had to use my best paralytic poison. Such a shame too that I had to waste it...Well what are you waiting for kill them all!"

As the the last of Stylish's team charges at them someone lands on top if one of the soldiers head as a female voice above them orders.

"Kill them all Susanoo!"

Tatsumi and Akame's eyes widen as they try to stand up with Leone. Tatsumi then grins savagely as he looks at the two females.

"I don't know about you lot but I refuse to be shown up by the new comer. Besides I want want stylish to be my next message!"

The other three and try to charge forward as the last of Stylish's troops attack them. Susanoo eyes briefly glance at Tatsumi before going on the attack as well. He swings the strange staff in his hand as rotating blades cut through them all like butter. As the last one fall Najenda points to the cliffs just above the treeline and orders.

"Susanoo on the cliffs above the treeline are your next targets."

Susanoo nods in acknowledgement but Tatsumi grabs his sleeve as he says.

"Take me with you he's mine to sacrifice."

Susanoo nods as his gaze lingers on the empty hilt in his hand. The man then puts Tatsumi on his back and dashes towards where he was ordered.

* * *

Soon after Susanoo jumps in front of a fleeing who once again grits his teeth at the hopelessness of this whole thing. He then glares at the two in front of him as he pulls out a syringe.

"Time for my second trump card, danger beast, one dose!"

As the mad scientist inject himself he begins to change as he starts to grow much larger and even more grotesque he then absorbs his three remaining soldiers. Stylish then begins his assault on the two, as Susanoo easily dodges Tatsumi looks behind him to see Bulat with Akame on his back coming towards them as an idea form in his head.

"Alright Susanoo throw me at that things head!"

Susanoo nods his consent as he finally says in a monotone.

"As you wish young one."

Susanoo then spins and throws Tatsumi into the air his suspicions all but confirmed as he watches the hilt take on a more menacing staff appearance with an equally menacing scythe blade.

Bulat then jumps into the air as high as he can as Akame uses his back as a spring board to go even higher. The two then shout as one.

"Eliminate!"

At almost the same time Tatsumi cuts Stylish's head off and Akame draws her blade faster then most of night raid could even track. Bulat and Susanoo catch the two just before then come crashing back into the Earth as Stylish falls forward.

Tatsumi opens his eyes briefly in pure will as he says.

"Give the empire a stylish message for me."

With that he closes his eyes as he tries to follow Akame in standing with his own power. The two end up having to hold each other up for a few moments. All of the rest of night raid then starts to get off the flying danger beast. Najenda nods at both Bulat and Susanoo in a silent order to do just that.

* * *

Hope it met all your expectation and that the lime was alright so I'll explain a few things Tatsumi asked Esdese to look after Bols family because they made him think of how he hopes Akame, Esdese and himself will be that happy as a family eventually, and also because to see that kinda happiness in such a corrupted world gives him a bigger reason to fight harder for his dream.

Next is when Tatsumi said "We are one, as it should be." What he means is that him and Tsukiyomi are in perfect sync with each other as all teigu wilder should be to use the teigu's full potential but almost all of them see a teigu as a tool and not a partner.

After that is when Tatsumi made Tsukiyomi take on a physical form it is one of her abilities and it requires more energy but it gives the blade an even sharper edge and heavier strikes with out changing the weight of the teigu at all so if he wanted to he could realistically use this and cut right though an enemy's weapon.

I believe lastly Susanoo is a living teigu and not only that but one of three royal's so he can see what form Tsukiyomi takes even when she is in her illusion blade. So i think I answered what wil be the most asked questions if not PM or put it in a review and I'll ether answer in the next chapter or directly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it has been so long but I have had some major writers block on all my stories and I had got into a car accident about two months ago ended up breaking my wrist and fracturing two ribs so I haven't been able to write .and even now it still a little difficult. my computer also burned out so I was without that for awhile their as well so stories will be slow going for a few more months. sorry if this troubles anyone with the delays and I hope this chapter can tide you all on so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

After the battle with Night Raid had climbed on to the flying Manta ray danger beast that Najenda had brought. The group soon began to relax with Tatsumi and Akame closer to the back; with Akame using Tatsumi's chest as a pillow with a small content smile playing on her lips while the two of them are wrapped in his coat.

Leone and Najenda are laughing with one of the newest members with brown hair. Mine and Labac are huddled in the middle looking rather pale and Bulat and Susanoo are at the front simply watching the clouds pass by them in silence; none notice the looks that Susanoo continues to steal of the sleeping Tatsumi.

The new member who had been introduced earlier as Chelsea then looks over her shoulder at the two sleeping Night Raid members and asks.

"Hey boss is it alright for them to be sleeping like this?"

Leone and Najenda both shrug While Bulat had moved closer to them and pats her shoulder as he says.

"Those two have earned quiet a bit more freedom in this group then the rest of us."

Chelsea looks up at the larger man as she says a little louder then she meant.

"Why and how is that fair!?"

The other three simply laugh as Najenda says teasingly.

"Because they are simply the strongest members of night raid especially if they work together so I've allowed for them to move a bit for free."

Chelsea nods and looks at the two again before continuing to learn about her new comrades.

Much later into the evening their transport lands in a baron wasteland. Akame and Tatsumi stretch and then rub the sleep out of their eyes. The two look around in confusion before following the others off of the Manta ray.

Just as they both land on the solid ground the danger beast takes off. Najenda then explains to Mein and Labac who are freaking out that the manta ray is simply returning back to the revolutionary base.

Tatsumi yawns as Akame's stomach growls loudly, she then turns to stare at Tatsumi who sighs before grabbing his bag and pulls out an expensive looking bag. Akame's eyes then have starts in the as a drop of drool hangs cutely out of her mouth as she quickly snatches it out of his hand.

"OI, Akame take it easy I went to great effort to acquire that!"

The others look interested at this comment but Najenda grabs everyone's attention.

"Alright so for those that were sleeping and missed it."

She tries to send a pointed look at the two but it goes completely ignored for the dried meat that Tatsumi had pulled out. Najenda sighs at the two but then starts the introductions; but before she can she notices that one of the has vanished till she hears.

"Akame-chan you know when I look at you up close your really cute and have such soft hair."

Akame has a small blush at the comment but look a little uncomfortable with some stranger running her hands through her hair. The brunette then holds out a sucker for her as she says.

"I'm Chelsea I hope we can be friends as fellow killers."

Akame takes the sucker without any hesitation and mumbles.

"I welcome you with open arms."

Tatsumi raises and eyebrow at the two girls till he notices another sucker in his own vision as Chelsea smiles at him kindly as she says.

"I hope we can get along so, please treat me kindly."

Tatsumi reaches out and takes it out of her hand unwraps the sweet and puts it in his mouth as he gives the new girl a large smile as he pats her head. Labac and Mine just stare in amazement as they yell together.

"The monster duo was just bribed with something artificial!"

Bulat and Najenda watch silently as Bulat muses softly.

"I've heard of Chelsea from some of the revolutionary army. Apparently she has done as many missions as Akame."

Najenda nods as she adds to Bulat's comment.

"Yes she is a person of amazing talent, or so I've heard."

Najenda then clears her throat to get her teams attention to introduce the next, she had held back from telling before because she wanted everyone to meet him at the same time.

"Alright and this one is a teigu that I received from the revolutionary army 'speed of lightning Susanoo'."

Most of night raid eyes widen at the name then Mein and Labac starts to laugh while hugging and jumping in excitement as Mein exclaims.

"We have a royal on our team now we will be unstoppable!"

Labac laughs heartily and nods his head happily agreeing till Tatsumi crushes their excitement.

"Najenda isn't strong enough to utilize his full power and even if she was she still has no experience in using him properly. So people like Esdese and Budo who have had year of training with their teigu would still come out on top easily."

Najenda nods in agreement but soon freezes as Susanoo walks towards Tatsumi and kneels in front of him.

"It has been a long time sister."

Everyone freezes as they all look at Tatsumi. Mein looks about ready to laugh and make a snarky comment about him looking like a girl but stops as Tatsumi pats Susanoo on the head and says.

"She has missed you as well Suu and she is glad too see that you are still in high spirits."

Leone looks just as confused as most of night raid but as she looks around she sees that three of them don't look confused at all and asks.

"What the hell is this about?"

Before anyone of them can salvage this situation to keep the princes secret just that, Susanoo answers.

"This young man wields my sister Tsu-"

Tatsumi covers his mouth but the damage has already been done. The four laugh nervously as the other members stare at them. Najenda sighs as she looks over at Tatsumi who looks very annoyed at this turn of events.

"Alright so we haven't really been all that honest about Tatsumi's origins. You see Tatsumi isn't really who he says he is."

Her eyes then turn deadly serious as she stares at everyone in night raid coldly.

"And if this gets I'll kill you myself is this understood. Under no circumstance is Tatsumi's real identity as the crowned prince Xanadu or that he is the wielder of Tsukiyomi to ever leave this group."

In the capital Esdese silently Listens to her subordinates report that they had found Dr. Stylish's body crucified upside down with a symbol that none of them had recognized. Although she kept quiet Esdese had known what it stood for almost immediately. Esdese sighs as she says more to herself then the other three in the room.

"The idiot went to his death alone, their is nothing we can do about that."

Once Bols and wave are dismissed River looks out the window.

"Looks like Seryuu has lost another savior."

Esdese nods her head as she gives River an order.

"Give her some comfort but I want you to keep an eye on the girl. With this she may become unstable and detrimental to our plans."

River nods in acceptance and bows to his mistress before leaving.

"Become stronger you two for I feel the day of our paradise may come sooner then anyone expected."

A sadistic grin pulls at her lips as she chuckles darkly at the thought of an all out war that may be fastly approaching.

Back with the night raid group everyone had just say to dinner a small silence descends upon them as none can believe that the crowned prince Xanadu who was hailed among the entire empire as a prodigy not seen since the first and second emperor's.

Mein lowers he head in thought as she remembers a conversation that she had with Najenda a few short weeks ago.

*Flashback*

Mein sits on a rock looking into the pond with a scowl on her face. The team had just returned from their mission to kill the prime ministers nephew and Tatsumi had called her useless. She then growls and continues to glare at the pond when she feels something soft cover her shoulders. When she looks up she sees Najenda standing there lighting a smoke.

"So I heard about what happened on the mission, want to talk about it?"

Mein's glare just intensifies a the pond as Najenda sighs softly as she takes a drag from her smoke.

"I knew I should have stepped in sooner when you had started calling yourself a prodigy."

Mein looks over at the boss in shock but doesn't say anything so Najenda continues.

""Listen Mein don't get me wrong your good but trust me on this you aren't a real prodigy by any shot of the word."

Mein lowers her head a little in depression of what her boss is telling her but Najenda continues on to her point of this.

"Mein you have to understand a true genius and prodigy are people like Esdese and Akame. Hell even the great general Budo isn't even those he had to work very hard for to attain what he has. But even they have nothing on who I think Tatsumi might have been talking about."

Mein's head looks at her in confusion as she asks softly.

"Who could that country bumpkin know that even surpasses them!?"

Najenda sighs at the girl who had become her heir to pumpkin as she begins to explain.

"Tatsumi was apparently trained by a retired soldier of the empire who constantly compared the two and it wasn't in a nice at all. But that's not the point who he was talking about is the crowned prince Xanadu ."

Mein once again looks up at her in confusion not really recognizing the name so Najenda explains how he was trained by two generals plus the emperor at the time. That he had soaked everything he was taught like an empty sponge, and that he is to this day the youngest to ever form a bond with a teigu.

Mein looks incredibly shocked was Tatsumi that country bumpkin really constantly compared to this guy even if it was in a bad way. She then asks Najenda softly.

"What happened to him I've never heard of him before and isn't the current emperor's name Makoto?"

Najenda turns to leave as anger flashes in her eyes and aura.

"He was Makoto's older brother the true heir, and he died, murdered before he was even a teen."

*Flashback end*

Mein comes out of her memory just as Najenda says.

"Tatsumi until further notice we are going to lay low. I want you to start leading everyone's training sessions. Since we no longer have to hide your identity we can fully utilize your advanced knowledge of the teigu's get every here to the next level."

Tatsumi nods his head in agreement as he answer seriously.

"Very well however I ask that no one call me Xanadu I have left that name behind. Nut keep this in mind that my methods for your training will seem like torture to ninety percent of the world."

Most of night raid pales at this statement besides Akame who shows him a small smile as she places a hand on his shoulder before nodding and Bulat who looks ready to burst in excitement.

It had been a month since night raid had entered the unexplored region and true to his mission and promise Tatsumi's training was a living hell that had left at least one of the members crying every day and at least once a week the whole team dead to the rest of the world.

At this time Akame and Susanoo are quietly sitting in a small boat fishing while Akame is munching on a small snack. The two then feel the boat rock and prepare to reel in their catch only to have a large twenty foot catfish danger beast rise from the lake and attempt to swallow them whole. Susanoo quickly goes on the offense and spears it through the under belly. Akame grins at the living teigu as she says.

"Great job Suu tonight will be a feast!"

Susanoo simply nods as the two begin to head home with their catch.

Later that night everyone is in different forms of relaxation all of them comment about how good Susanoo's cooking si while while thinking about how at the beginning of the month they would have been to exhausted to even think about food.

Leone then looks over at where the boos is sitting as she says.

"You know Suu sure is amazing I can understand why is is classed as one of the three royals."

she then gets a pensive looks as continues.

"I've also fought Tatsumi while he uses Tsukiyomi the power he is able to wield is unreal. Boss you sure are amazing to be able to react with Suu."

Najenda grins smugly as she says with only a hint of arrogance in her tone.

"Yes, it must be my amazing charisma."

Susanoo then looks over to the two as he says in a monotone voice.

"Najenda looks like my old master."

At this Tatsumi buries his face into Akame's shoulder trying his hardest to hold back his laughter, which goes unnoticed by everyone buy Akame who looks at him in confusion as Najenda says proudly.

"Yes, she must have been a helluva woman!"

Tatsumi sorts getting most of the rooms attention to see his body shaking uncontrollably but before anyone can ask Susanoo exclaims.

" _HE_ was a wonderful general!"

The room goes silent as then Tatsumi burst out laughing falling off his chair and taking Akame with him, this causes some of the others to start laughing along with him much to Najenda's embarrassment. She glares at both Leone and Tatsumi but as she can only reach Leone hits her on the top of the head before berating the girl.

Soon after a kitten walks into the room and starts to cuddle up with Mein looking at her cake longingly. As Mein's guard lowers and she is about to share a piece with it, the kitten takes the entire plate and runs to where Tatsumi and Akame are before transforming back into Chelsea as she smiles teasingly at Mein.

"It's my win again, meow"

Mein glares at the girl but she simply laughs as she continues to tease the pink haired girl.

"Mein has far to many opening for me to exploit."

Then just as she is about to take a bite the cake begins to vanish into thin air. Chelsea and Mein look around till Leone holds up a note with a large grin on her face. The note simply read.

'Enemies can be in plain sight write that down. P.S You both will be starting two hours earlier and Mein will also be on laundry detail for the next three days.' It was signed with a chibi Tatsumi and Akame giving a victory sign.

Mein pales and starts to cry as Chelsea sighs as she shrugs.

"Looks like sensi wins another round...Also is it just me or does he seem to now go out of his way to make someone cry at the end of the day."

The rest of the group just shrugs as they watch Mein continue to cry before she points at Chelsea.

"This is your fault if you hadn't taken my cake."

Chelsea then pokes the girls forehead as she says.

"For your information this is also part of sensi's training for me and everyone else. You have far to many openings Mein and you may be the next one to die because of it. Besides your surprised expression is just wonderful and amusing."

With that she starts laughing as she walks away.

The next afternoon Tatsumi stands on a cliff looking down and watching with a calculating look as Leone and Bulat slaughter a large pack of danger beasts. A small smirk slowly replaces his neutral expression as Incursiro finally evolves.

It's cape splits in two almost like wings while the gauntlets form danger like claws. As Bulat turns to slash at another one of the beast one of the wing like capes cuts through a different beast.

Tatsumi's attention then turns to Leone who no longer acts like a simple brawler, but is now starting show the graceful movement of a lioness as well as less wasted movements.

"They'll keep on calling more reinforcements unless they find and kill the leader...Show me that you learned something Leone."

Down below with the two night raid members they are thinking the exact same thing as their observer. Leone looks around concentrating on her hightened senses to find the leader of the pack while using her instincts to dodge. A few moments later her nose catches the scent of the alpha, her eyes then lock onto her new target as she vanishes in a boost of speed. She grins as she appears at eye level with the beast and strikes quickly with her claws.

The alpha isn't able to dodge in time and as punishment for it lose it's right eye. It roars in pain as it starts it's own assault on Leone. The girl easily dodges as she taunts.

"If you think after a month of getting my own ass handed to me by either of those demons that I would be hit by your slow ass attacks your insane."

Her eyes then gain a crazed look as she begins a brutal counter attack.

"You aren't making me miss dinner!"

Even as he watches and hears Leone's declaration as he scratches his cheek he says out loud.

"Huh, I think I might have scarred the girl."

He then laughs nervously at the brutality of crazed blonde lioness's attacks.

Bulat pales as he walks over to the heavily breathing Leone. The man then pats her shoulder as she starts to calm down a bit. The remain silent as they watch Tatsumi slide down the side of the mountain towards them all the while smiling.

"Well done you two. Bulat congrats on finally getting incursiro to evolve."

Tatsumi then walks over to Leone and pats her head affectionately.

"You have come a long way from that brutish brawling fighting style a month ago well done."

With that Tatsumi turns around as he grabs the alpha's tail.

"Let's go back."

With that the two follow and watch as Tatsumi lifts the alpha over his head with one hand effortlessly. Bulat then whispers for only Leone.

"It's scary even after all that brutal and hellish training the gap is still so wide."

Leone can only nod as she watches even with such a large beast over his head just how graceful Tatsumi moves.

Najenda smiles at her team as she compliments them on their improvements over the last month, she then address Chelsea.

"So what do you think of night raid after a month."

Chelsea smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yes, they are far stronger then my last team and thanks to sensi even more so... However that isn't enough I've read the old reports that girl that was killed in action Schere and even you Bulat and Mein would have died had it not been for sensi. You all maybe favorable as people but as killers you are failures...You should do something about how soft you are or the next battle maybe your last."

With that Chelsea turns and walks inside. Mein glares at the spot that Chelsea was as she grits her teeth.

"She..Everything she says and does just pisses me off."

Najenda sighs and shrugs as she says in exasperation.

"As always shes so blunt."

Tatsumi till this point had kept quiet and watched but then uncrosses his arms and walks over to Akame as he says coldly.

"She isn't wrong.. But for now Suu, Ame let's cook ourselves a feast."

Suu nods as he stands beside the two in front of a mountain of danger beasts.

"Yes, we wont leave one untouched."

Akame nods as she gently leans into Tatsumi's side while looking behind her.

"We'll fill our stomachs."

Tatsumi grins down at the girl as he gently rubs her head.

Later that night sitting around a campfire is Mein, Labac, and Bulat. Bulat sighs as he looks at the youngest members of night raid.

"So what did you want to talk about Mein?"

Mein continues to stare at the fire as she speaks up.

"Aren't you annoyed how she talked about you and Schere today?"

Bulat sighs loudly as the other two look at him, he then shakes his head as he answers.

"No because what she said was accurate. Because River had been both a friend and superior I couldn't fully bring myself to kill him. Had it not been for Tatsumi I would have died that night."

With that Bulat stands and walks away without saying another word.

Once Bulat laves Mein huffs in frustration as she stares at Labac.

"You're on my side right. We'll make her speechless then tell her 'You're also full of openings'."

Labac looks at Mein for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

Back in the capital Esdese and Ran are walking through the streets while every now and then Ran notices his general searching through the crowds. After the fourth time he finally asks.

"Is something wrong captain you seem kinda distracted?"

Esdese looks over her shoulder at him with the hint of an unknown warmth in her eyes as she shakes her head in the negative. Esdese then looks into Ran's eyes as she asks.

"Tell me Ran can you keep a secret?"

Ran stares at her questioningly but then after a moment of thought nod his head. Esdese not seeing any hint of deception from her subordinate give me a very brief and small smile.

"It seems that ever since a reunion I'm constantly searching for him in the crowds...Excuse me."

With that Esdese walks over to a vender of different dresses.

Ran simply stands there as he processes what his commander has told him.

'How confusing, I thought a woman as sadistic as her or that would ally themselves with that fat prime minister would be nothing more then scum. Yet she has proven to be interesting and a work place that is this comfortable...It makes me want to put a delay on my original objective.'

As Ran silently debates to himself Esdese looks at the many different dresses trying to imagine her and the miko in them and Xanadu's reactions. She then looks up at the sky .

'What a strange feeling of both excitement and unease. Will I meet Xan soon or is a large battle drawing near.'

In the outskirts of the empire's boarders a group of almost humanoid danger beasts devour an entire mine of workers. All the while an unknown in a waistcoat and a hood covering his face grins in sadistic pleasure of the slaughter taking place in front of him.

* * *

And the latest installment of the fallen prince. please review what you thought of this honestly so far this was one of my favorites to write so far and for those that have followed any of my other story's a chapter for dragon of the whirlpool should be out some point Saturday and depending how I feel by some point next week a chapter for demon, dragon, and gods.


End file.
